La Reine, Le Geek et la Princesse
by NoobZero
Summary: ! ATTENTION ! Cette fic est liée à une autre à moi nommée Kunai & Cellphone. Il y'a un résumé à l'intérieur cependant. Cet histoire parle de Steven Ryan, le plus grand geek de Londres, qui se retrouve transporté dans d'autres monde. Lorsqu'il rencontre deux princesses très tristes, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en mêler, et chambouler pas mal de choses.
1. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde ;-)

Si vous êtes là, deux possibilités:

Soit vous suivez ma fanfic nommé Kunai & Cellphone et vous voulez connaître les aventures parallèles de son héros.

Soit vous êtes un petit curieux :-) (Pour ceux-là, j'ai écrit un petit résumé en dessous.)

Dans les deux cas, merci d'être là. L'écriture est plus simple que j'en ai l'habitude, mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Les chapitres après celui-là seront assez court je pense. Mais cela permettra d'en produire plus souvent avec un peu de chance.

A plus tard ;-)

* * *

><p><em>Résumé de Kunai &amp; Cellphone:<em>

_Steven Ryan est un jeune londonien pouvant aisément postulé au titre de Plus Grand Geek de la Terre. Il est fan de jeux vidéos, mangas, le Seigneur des Anneaux et autres Séries comme Doctor Who et Game of Thrones, entre autres choses. Lors d'une sortie scolaire en pleine forêt, son professeur lui ordonne de ramener son sac, remplit d'électroniques dans le bus, accompagné par la seule élève avec qui il s'entende bien: Rihannon Ashford. Seulement, une fois sur place, il trouve un autre de ses professeurs, Mr. Mitchell, entrain d'utiliser un mystérieux appareil qu'ils déclenchent par inadvertance, ensuite de quoi il s'évanouie. _

_A son réveil, le geek découvre que l'étrange engin l'a envoyé dans le monde du manga Naruto, qu'il n'a jamais lu. Après avoir rencontré le héros de la série, encore très jeune, il lui offre un médaillon comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Après cela, il lui sauve la vie d'une attaque d'un civil qui, bizarrement, possédait un Colt Python, en total contradiction avec ce qu'il savait de cet univers. Steven finira, le lendemain, par aider la petite Tenten a innocenter son père d'un crime. Il finira par être emmené chez l'Hokage pour être interroger, les ninjas le trouvant très suspect._

_Seulement leurs techniques d'intimidations et d'interrogatoires effraient tant le jeune londonien qu'il s'évanoui. Les ninjas le jettent ensuite en prison._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

La soirée était des plus belles au royaume d'Arendelle. Les étoiles scintillaient de tout leurs éclats durant ces nuits sans lune.

Dans le château royal, tout était calme. Certes il était tard, tout le monde dormait, mais depuis que les souverains avaient décidés de fermer les portes, et réduire le personnel au minimum, le silence semblait chaque jours plus pesant. Surtout pour la jeune fille aux cheveux blond vénitien, avec une mèche blanche, qui tirebouchonnait sa couverture, dans sa chambre, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Elle regardait le plafond avec mélancolie, sans avoir pris la peine d'éteindre sa bougie. C'était censé être un jour spécial aujourd'hui. Mais il s'était déroulé comme tout les autres. Ses parents lui avait offert de nouveau jouets et couverte d'attentions. Seulement, ce qu'elle voulait réellement n'avait pas été là: sa sœur.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que cette dernière s'était isolée dans sa chambre. Elles ne jouaient plus, ne parlaient plus, et c'était à peine si elles se voyaient. Elle ne voyait personne a vrai dire. Pas même les autres enfants de son âge.

La petite fille se tourna vers sa fenêtre. Elle trouva le ciel magnifique. Elle finit par soupirer et se lever. Puis elle marcha jusque là pour contempler les astres. Il n'y avait pas d'aurores boréale ce soir, le ciel n'était pas réveillé, même en ce jour. L'enfant se sentait triste.

C'est alors qu'elle repéra, à sa grande surprise, une petite étoile filante. Poussée par un espoir plein d'innocence, la fillette joignit ses mains. D'une petite voix, elle se mit a prier, comme sa mère le lui avait apprise.

"Étoile filante... S'il-te-plait. Entend mon souhait. J'aimerais vraiment que ma sœur redevienne comme avant, qu'on parle et rit ensemble. S'il-te-plait."

Lorsqu'elle en eut finit, elle s'apprêta a retourner se coucher. Mais, du coin de l'œil, elle vit une deuxième étoile filante, plus petite que l'autre, mais bien réel. La jeune fille, contente, fût un peu prise au dépourvue. Elle avait déjà prononcée son souhait le plus cher. Que pouvait-elle bien souhaiter d'autre. Elle avait déjà tout ce qu'une enfant pouvait désirer: Des jouets, un immense château, des parents aimants...

En repensant à cette journée, elle trouva tout de même quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Quelque chose qu'elle désirait de tout son cœur. À nouveau, Elle joignit ses mains et pria, la voix légèrement tremblotante.

"Étoile filante... S'il-te-plait. Entend mon souhait. J'aimerais vraiment avoir un ami. Quelqu'un qui voudrait jouer avec moi, parler, faire un bonhomme de neige... Quelqu'un juste pour... être avec moi. S'il-te-plait."

La petite fille regarda une dernière fois le ciel, et son océan d'étoile, avant de se tourner vers son lit. Elle marcha vers lui, la tête baissé, prête a se recoucher. Mais lorsqu'elle finit par fermer les yeux, bien au chaud sous la couette, elle entendit un bruit sourd.

Elle crut d'abord que c'était son imagination. Mais cela se reproduisit. Un coup sec contre du bois. Puis plusieurs petits bruit du même genre.

La fillette, effrayée, s'assit d'un coup sur son lit, le visage en partie caché par sa couverture. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver l'origine de ces sons. Ils recommencèrent. Elle découvrit qu'ils provenaient de son armoire. La porte bougeait, comme si quelque chose essayait d'en sortir. L'enfant eut encore plus peur et se cacha complètement sous sa couverture.

Les bruits s'espacèrent petit à petit, devenant de moins en moins fréquent. Ce qu'il y'avait à l'intérieur n'arrivait pas à en sortir. La jeune fille, sous les draps, serrait fort contre elle une poupée blonde a robe bleue. Panique, elle regarda sa poupée dans les yeux et s'adressa à elle.

"J'ai peur Elsa. Si seulement tu étais là..."

Elle regarda son jouet un instant, sans parler. Comme si elle écoutait son silence.

"Et si c'était un monstre?" Dit l'enfant. "Ou un fantôme? Ou pire ?!"

La fillette laissa son jouet ne rien dire une fois de plus. Puis elle admit, hésitante.

"Tu as raison... On ne saura jamais si on ne va pas voir."

Elle respira un grand coup et déclara à sa poupée.

"Allez! On y va!"

La jeune fille sortit de son lit, serrant sa poupée d'une main et tripotant l'une de ses deux grosses nattes de l'autre. Elle s'approcha lentement de l'armoire, s'arrêtant un peu lorsque la porte tremblotait de nouveau. Une fois devant le meuble, l'enfant saisit la clé, encore dans la serrure, et, tandis que la chose dans le meuble poussait la porte, elle la tourna puis baissa la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et une masse noire s'effondra douloureusement sur le sol. La jeune fille regarda le monstre qu'elle redoutait tant, cachée derrière la porte. Elle se rendit compte que cette chose, à peine plus grande qu'elle, avait deux bras, deux jambes ainsi que des cheveux bruns, avec une drôle de petite mèche. Et lorsque son monstre se releva, en se lamentant et frottant le front, elle vit un visage fin aux yeux marrons-chocolat.

'Mais...' Comprit la bonde. 'Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon. Et de mon âge en plus.'

C'est alors que le jeune homme croisa le regard de la fillette. Les deux enfants restèrent un instant figés, l'un face à l'autre. Soudain, le petit brun eut l'air effrayé, puis retourna prestement dans l'armoire en claquant la porte, laissant la fillette sur place, immobile et hésitante. Elle ne sut pas comment réagir. La fillette resta un instant sans bouger. Elle pensa.

'Il y'a... un autre enfant... dans mon armoire.'

Elle repensa ces mots, saisissant petit à petit leur implication.

'Il y'a un autre enfant... dans mon armoire.'

La jeune fille cligna un instant des yeux. Puis, toute souriante, elle courut vers sa fenêtre, regarda le ciel étoilé, et lui adressa, les mains jointes, un sincère et enjoué : "Merci !"

La petite blonde vénitienne respira un grand coup, pour se calmer, avant de se rapprocher de son meuble en regardant ailleurs et chantonnant. Elle semblait déjà avoir commencer a jouer. Une fois devant son meuble, elle toqua à la porte en disant, gaiement.

"Bonsoiiiir." Elle colla son oreille à la porte. "Il y'a quelqu'un là-dedans?"

"Heu... Désolé, il n'y a personne à cette adresse."

"S'il n'y avait personne, tu ne serais pas là à me répondre." Indiqua-t-elle , ravie.

"Mais non, je... Oh mince..."

La fillette ria et fit tourner la poignée. Elle ouvrit le meuble pour y retrouver le petit garçon, entre deux de ses robes suspendus par des cintres. Ce fut la surprise en découvrant le drôle de vêtement noir qu'il portait, car il avait une véritable peinture dessus: un groupe de loups dans une forêt enneigé, sous une pleine lune et une aurore boréale. Ses chaussures aussi était assez bizarres. Mais elle trouvait rigolote les trois petites chaines qui pendait au niveau de sa ceinture. Elle n'avait jamais vu des habits pareils.

De plus, la fillette trouvait les trois médaillons qu'il portait superbe. Même si elle ne savait pas ce que signifiait le signe ressemblant à un "V" renversé, il était chouette, tout comme le dragon un peu en losange et l'étoile à cinq branches avec des pierres brillantes bleues.

Le jeune homme recula un peu, se collant contre le fond du meuble. La fillette lui demanda alors.

"Comment tu t'appelles?"

Il hésita un peu avant de répondre. Mais il le fit presque en murmurant.

"Je n'ai pas entendu." Dit la fillette en tendant l'oreille. "Il faut parler plus fort tu sais."

Le jeune homme répéta.

"...Steven."

"Steven ? D'accord." Elle posa ses poings sur les hanches. "Maintenant si tu me disais ce que tu fais dans mon armoire?"

Le dénommé Steven regarda très vite autour de lui, semblant se rendre compte, seulement maintenant, d'où il se trouvait. Il demanda alors.

"Ça dépend... On est en Narnia?"

"Heu... Non. Ici c'est Arendelle."

"Ben alors j'en ai aucune idée." Il s'empressa d'ajouter, un peu paniqué."Mais je ne suis pas méchant. Je te le jure."

La fillette fronça les sourcils et observa son intrus de plus près, pensive. Ce dernier semblait presque aussi effrayé qu'elle un peu plus tôt. Elle retrouva son sourire et annonça.

"Je te crois... Mais c'est quoi Narnia?"

"C'est un monde remplit de créatures fantastiques, d'animaux qui parlent et où on ne peut aller qu'à travers une armoire magique."

Cela piqua la curiosité de la blonde vénitienne. Mais on lui avait déjà raconté une histoire tout à l'heure.

"Tu me racontera ça une autre fois." Fit-elle, avant de tendre la main."Moi, c'est Anna, princesse d'Arendelle."

Steven, d'abord hésitant, ne sachant pas comment réagir, lui serra la main. Mais ce n'était pas pour la serrer qu'elle la lui avait tendu, c'était pour courir en le tirant à sa suite, annonçant jovialement.

"Allez, on va jouer !"

"QUOOOI ?!"

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle l'emmena hors de sa chambre et l'entraina dans les immenses couloirs du château. Cette petite ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répits, d'autant qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant.

Fasciné par toute les choses merveilleuses qu'il croisait, armures, tableaux et autres chandeliers, il se retrouva rapidement dans une immense salle aux colonnes de pierres magnifiques. Steven comprit, en voyant les deux immenses chaises au fond, qu'il était dans une salle du trône. Anna le lâcha et lui demanda en bondissant comme un petit lapin.

"Alors alors ? A quoi tu veux jouer?"

Steven resta comme paralysé un instant. Puis il risqua.

"Heu... Attend une seconde."

Il se mit dos à elle et réfléchit, sous le regard curieux de la fillette.

'La dernière chose dont je me souvienne...' Pensa-t-il. 'C'est ce type énorme et effrayant qui me menaçait de me torturer. Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer. Un peu plus et le stress et la trouille m'aurait fait exploser. Ensuite j'ai eu la migraine et je me suis...évanouis.'

Il repensa à cette dernière information. Il pensa avoir comprit.

'Bien sûr, c'est évident. Je suis entrain de rêver. Un château, une princesse, ce corps de quand j'étais plus petit... C'est logique dans un rêve. Un rêve puissant alors, mais c'est pas impossible. '

Il se mit à sourire.

'Du coup, y'a aucun mal à ce que je me détende un peu. Surtout vu ce qui m'attend au réveil. Je veux pas qu'on me torture, moi. C'est plus proche de Game of Thrones que One Piece là-bas.'

Il observa la petite princesse par dessus son épaule. Elle attendait sa réponse avec impatience et tenait à peine en place. Il se surprit lui-même à vouloir s'amuser avec elle. Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait l'air très gentille et amusante. Comment pouvait-il refuser ?

'C'est un rêve.' Pensa-t-il. 'Pourquoi se priver?'

Il refit complètement face à elle et lui demanda en souriant.

"À quoi tu aimes jouer?"

Anna se mit à réfléchir. Puis une idée lui vint en tête et elle déclara.

"On a qu'à jouer au Loup."

Steven lui répondit en hésitant.

"C'est vrai que l'endroit est grand. C'est parfait pour ça. Mais on ne risque pas de réveiller tout le monde?"

"Ne t'en fais pas." rassura-t-elle. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens au château. Si on évite la chambre de mes parents, celle de ma sœur et les gardes tout ira bien."

Le petit garçon n'était pas pleinement convaincue, mais il accepta.

"D'accord. Qui commence?"

"Ben toi. Vu que tu as des loups sur ton habit."

Steven s'examina un peu. Tout les habits qu'il avait sur lui était là, à sa taille d'enfant.

'On m'a mit au lavage avec mes vêtements ou quoi?' Songea-t-il.

Puis il dit à Anna.

"Bon ok... Alors... Grrrrrr"

La fillette commença a courir en riant, pourchasser par le jeune homme imitant un loup.

Seulement, après dix minutes de courses, Anna se rendit compte que le petit garçon n'était pas derrière lui. Elle revint sur ses pas et le découvrit affalé contre un mur, à respirer très vite en tirant la langue. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui expliqua.

"Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de faire aussi bien le chien pour jouer au loup."

"C'est pas...ça..." Haleta Steven. "Je ne suis juste... pas très... sportif."

Anna s'étonna.

"Mais on a à peine commencer."

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Cela l'étonna pas mal.

'Un rêve où j'ai les même contraintes qu'en étant réveiller?' S'interrogea-t-il. 'Soit c'est un rêve particulièrement réaliste, soit s'en est pas un.'

Il songea que, pourtant, cela ne pouvait pas être grand chose d'autre. Il ne voyait pas comment associer le fait d'être passer de l'univers de Naruto à un château, visiblement européen, et son rajeunissement physique.

'Autant pour le monde ninja je peut comprendre. Il y'avait cette drôle de petite machine. Mais là... À part avoir été transporté dans la Matrice, ou qu'on m'ait fait avaler une pilule faisant rajeunir avant de me balancer dans le TARDIS... Je ne vois aucune explication logique.'

Sa réflexion fut cependant interrompu par Anna qui lui demanda.

"Ben alors on fait quoi?"

Le jeune homme, reprenant son souffle, eut un peu honte de lui en la voyant. Elle semblait un peu déçu. Elle voulait vraiment beaucoup jouer avec lui apparemment. Cette petite prise de conscience lui fit, étrangement, très plaisir. Personne n'avait vraiment joué avec lui auparavant. Paradoxalement, cela accentua sa culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir continuer ce jeu.

'Il faut que je trouve un truc amusant à faire tout les deux. Et vite.' Songea-t-il.

Il trouvait cache-cache d'un ennui mortel, surtout dans un lieu aussi grand que celui-là, chat perché n'a aucun intérêt à deux, et il doutait de trouver une borne d'Arcade dans le coin. Il eut alors une idée, simple mais à tenter. Il proposa à Anna.

"Et si on jouait aux aventuriers? Tu sais... Faire semblant, tout ça..."

La fillette parut intriguée. Puis très intéressée, cela sonnait comme une promesse d'évasion pour elle. Mais elle douta un peu.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire exactement? Je n'ai eu personne avec qui faire semblant depuis longtemps. Je ne sais sûrement plus comment faire."

Steven ricana doucement à cela.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Rassura-t-il. "Utilise ton imagination, laisse toi emporter par le jeu et je m'occupe du reste."

La fillette retrouva son sourire, se qui réchauffa le cœur du geek. Toute ces heures passés sur des parties de jeux de rôles avec des gens du net allait servir. Il se rappela l'époque, pas si lointaine, où il lui arrivait d'être Maitre de Jeu pour des jeux de rôles papier. Il lança alors l'aventure.

"Alors moi je vais être... un guerrier disons. le genre qui va de ville en ville, en solitaire, toujours en quête de nouvelles aventures."

Il gonfla un peu le torse en disant tout cela, prenant un air assuré. Anna sembla impressionné.

"Et toi..."

Il réfléchit en se mettant à côté d'elle et regardant le vide. Il lui conta alors, comme s'il lui présentait une magnifique histoire, qu'elle écoutait attentivement.

"Tu sera une chasseuse. Tu as vécu dans la nature, à dormir sous les étoiles, courir dans les bois, traquer les ours, faire ami-ami avec les aigles..."

Elle sembla se prendre au jeu. Ce qu'il disait l'inspira énormément.

Steven joua alors son rôle et lui parla d'un trésor à trouver dans ce château au main d'un puissant sorcier. C'était une histoire un peu cliché, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais il avait dû improviser. Et le fait qu'elle s'amusait lui suffisait.

Il passèrent ainsi un bon moment à marcher dans les couloirs comme des héros, guidés par l'imagination de Steven qui leur fit affronter des araignées géantes, fuir des fantômes et, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la chambre royal, éviter de réveiller un dragon. Ils finirent même par retourner dans la chambre d'Anna pour y affronter le Sorcier maléfique et sauver la sœur de la chasseuse.

Une fois le méchant sorcier vaincu, les deux enfants rirent un bon coup en plongeant dans le lit de la fillette, s'imaginant que s'était le trésor du château. Ils restèrent allongés, à regarder le plafond, sans parler, quelques instants.

Steven interrogea la petite princesse.

"Alors? Contente?"

Elle eut un grand sourire et répondit.

"Je me suis pas autant amusé depuis très très longtemps."

Cette réponse ravie le petit garçon. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait aussi passé un bon moment. Elle continua.

"C'était un chouette anniversaire finalement."

"Tant mieux... Attend... C'est ton anniversaire?!" S'exclama Steven en se relevant.

Anna fit de même.

"Ah oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit." Reconnu-t-elle.

Steven, un peu pris au dépourvu, lui souhaita tout de même une bonne fête. Elle le remercia, mais d'une voix qui montrait qu'il y'avait un problème.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" Demanda le geek.

"Ce n'est rien. J'aurais juste aimé que ma sœur soit là."

Emporté par la mélancolie, et l'envie de parler à quelqu'un, elle raconta tout au petit garçon, sans le regarder directement. Elle lui parla de sa sœur, Elsa, de combien elle avait changée du jour au lendemain, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, sans parler à personne à part ses parents, et de combien sa présence lui manquait.

Steven se reconnu un peu dans cette attitude. Mais lui, il le savait, il n'avait jamais manqué ou inquiété personne. C'était même l'inverse. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un comme Anna veuille le voir sortir de sa chambre. Il aurait peut-être même accepté de le faire.

"Et elle ne s'est même pas montré pour te donner un cadeau ?" Demanda le geek.

Le jeune homme aurait put pensé qu'Elsa avait été une sœur horrible. Cela aurait été plus simple. Seulement, d'expérience, il savait que ce genre d'attitude pouvait, parfois, cachée une raison pénible. Aussi refusa-t-il de la juger trop vite. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'Anna, elle, en souffrait très clairement.

Cette scène lui rappela sa première rencontre avec un petit garçon blond, qui, lui aussi, se sentait seul le jour de son anniversaire.

'J'ai l'impression d'assisté à un mauvais remake là.' Songea-t-il.

Mais, que cela lui plaise ou non, les choses étaient ainsi. Et comme la dernière fois, il eut envie de faire quelque chose pour aider la personne triste à côté de lui. En songeant à tout cela, il tritura ses trois médaillons. Son symbole d'Assassin's Creed lui donnait généralement un peu plus de courage, tout comme le dragon des Elder Scrolls, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Puis ses doigts passèrent sur son pentacle à l'endroit, munis de petits cristaux bleu-ciel, et il songea à quelque chose.

Cette fois, le remake lui sembla presque ridicule. Mais il l'avait déjà fait une fois et, comme à ce moment, il pensait également que c'était la chose à faire.

'Ma collection va disparaître aussi vite que mes point de vie en mode Cauchemar si ça continue.' Pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Le geek se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention d'Anna. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle découvrit qu'il lui tendait son pentacle à pierre bleues. Elle regarda Steven dans les yeux, sans comprendre. Il lui dit.

"Tiens, prend le. Je te l'offre, pour ton anniversaire."

La princesse fut choquée par cela.

"Mais c'est à toi !" Déclara-t-elle. "Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je sais que je suis une princesse mais c'est pas la peine. J'ai déjà eut plein de cadeau et tu dois beaucoup aimer ce bijou et..."

"Tututut !" La coupa Steven, avant qu'elle lui fasse un discours de trois heures.

Il leva son index.

"Premièrement: Je sais que j'ai pas besoin de faire ça. C'est tout l'intérêt d'un cadeau. Mais j'ai quand même envie de te l'offrir."

Le geek leva un second doigt.

"Deuxièmement: Tu peut considérer cela comme ta part du trésors qu'on a récupéré ensemble."

Steven leva un dernier doigt en ricanant, de manière un peu machiavélique.

"Et troisièmement: T'es un peu obligé d'accepter. C'est pas très polie de refuser un cadeau d'anniversaire."

Anna ne sut pas quoi répondre, là. Elle ne put que regarder le jeune homme lui mettre son médaillon autour du cou. Une fois fait, elle prit le pentacle dans ses mains et le contempla un instant, à la fois ravie et étonné. Elle regarda le garçon dans les yeux. Puis elle se risqua à lui demander, le visage rayonnant.

"Alors on est... amis ? Pour toujours?"

Steven trouva que c'était beaucoup dire là. Mais quelque chose, au fond de lui, le poussa à répondre sans réfléchir, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.

"On a affronter un Sorcier maléfique ensemble et je viens de t'offrir l'un de mes pendentifs préférés. Alors je pense qu'on peut dire que oui, je te considère comme une amie."

Anna poussa un grand cri de joie et se jeta sur Steven, les faisant tout deux tomber du lit, pour le prendre dans ses bras en lui disant "Merci merci merci!". Le petit garçon, en plus d'avoir mal à la tête et d'étouffer tant elle le serrait fort, se sentit assez gêné. La princesse, par contre, était sur un petit nuage.

Mais les deux enfants commencèrent à paniquer en entendant des bruits de pas rapides dans le couloir. Anna remonta vite sur son lit et sous la couette. Mais Steven ne sut pas quoi faire, l'armoire était trop loin et le lit trop bas pour se cacher dessous. Lorsque la poignée de porte de la chambre s'abaissa, Steven ne put que se mettre à terre.

Anna vit alors un homme moustachu et une belle brune entrer d'un coup, leur visage marqués par l'inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Anna?!" Demanda rapidement la Dame.

La princesse hésita. Elle devait trouver une excuse, n'importe quoi. Elle leur expliqua alors, de la façon la plus rassurante possible.

"R...Rien, maman. Je... J'ai fais un cauchemar. C'est tout."

La reine et son époux soupirèrent de soulagement. Le roi lui avoua, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient tout d'eux de leur fille.

"Tu nous a fait peur ma chérie."

Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient vers elle faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Un peu plus et il risquait de trouver Steven. Même elle savait qu'un intrus dans le château serait sévèrement punis. Elle risquait de ne plus jamais le voir.

Steven avait aussi conscience de cela. Aussi pria-t-il pour ne pas être trouver.

Les parents d'Anna arrivèrent près d'elle et la caressèrent pour la consoler.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Rassura la reine. "Tout va bien."

"Oui." Confirma la princesse en jetant un rapide coup d'œil du côté de son lit où se cachait Steven. "Je ne m'inquiète pas. je sais que vous êtes là. D'ailleurs vous êtes arriver très vite."

"Nous avions entendu des bruits dans le couloir." Informa le roi, inquiétant un peu plus Anna. "Nous étions allez voir ce qu'il se passait, mais nous n'avons rien vu."

Anna jeta un autre coup d'œil. Elle dit ensuite.

"Alors tout va bien. Du coup, on doit tous retourner se coucher. N'est-ce pas?"

Son père rit un peu en confirmant. Mais sa mère se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas, vu son empressement.

Le geek priait à chaque seconde pour ne pas être repéré. D'autant qu'il avait le cœur étrangement lourd, en entendant la voix douce qu'avaient les parents d'Anna en s'adressant à elle.

Le roi caressa une dernière fois sa tête en lui assurant.

"Tu sais qu'on ne laissera jamais rien t'arriver."

"Nous serrons toujours là pour toi." Ajouta la reine.

Le cœur de Steven fût encore plus lourd. Il eut une pointe de jalousie envers Anna. Il ne souhaitait plus ne simplement pas être trouvé. Il voulait être ailleurs.

"Oui, je sais." Affirma Anna, jetant un autre coup d'œil.

Mais cette fois, la reine sembla intriguée. Elle se leva pour regarder de l'autre côté du lit. Anna retint sa respiration. Mais, à sa grande surprise, la reine la regarda avec une simple curiosité. Elle demanda a sa fille.

"Pourquoi tu regardes par là, Anna? Il n'y a rien."

La fillette, d'abord étonné, regarda à son tour au pied de son lit. Mais il n'y avait rien. Littéralement. Steven avait disparu.

"Anna ?" L'interpella son père.

La jeune fille dût trouver une autre excuse, n'importe laquelle.

"Heu... J'ai juste... peur qu'il y'ait quelque chose sous mon lit."

Les parents rirent doucement à ses paroles. Le roi lui expliqua gentiment.

"Voyons Anna, tu es trop grande pour ce genre de chose."

Anna se sentit très gênée, aussi dit-elle.

"Tu as raison. Je suis trop grande pour ça." Elle simula un bâillement. "Mais pas pour rester debout si tard."

Ses parents la regardèrent avec amour, l'embrassèrent et partirent en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, Anna regarda à nouveau au pied de son lit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Steven. Elle jeta un œil sous le meuble, mais il était bien trop bas pour qu'il puisse s'y cacher. La fillette regarda ensuite partout dans sa chambre: dans l'armoire, dans son coffre à jouet, dans la cheminée... Il n'était nul part.

Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas tout simplement imaginer, ou rêver. Cette idée lui fit peur et l'attrista. Elle porta sa main à son cœur inquiet. Mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle toucha le petit bijou qu'elle avait au cou. L'obscurité, et le côté discret du pendentif, avait empêchée les parents inquiets d'Anna de le remarquer.

Elle le prit, avec ses petits doigts, et le contempla un moment. Elle ne savait pas comment Steven avait fait pour disparaître, ou même apparaître dans son armoire pour commencer, mais elle espérait vraiment qu'il allait bien, et qu'elle le reverrait le plus vite possible. Peu importe qui il était, ou combien il était bizarre, elle avait trouvée en lui l'une des choses qu'elle avait le plus souhaitée depuis l'isolement d'Elsa: un ami.

Elle retourna se coucher, le sourire au lèvre, en tenant fermement son cadeau d'anniversaire et se remémorant la soirée magnifique qu'elle avait passée. Elle n'oublierait jamais cet anniversaire.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin dans le château, Steven rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Les voix d'Anna et ses parents semblaient s'être interrompues d'un coup. Il regarda prudemment autour de lui, se découvrant dans une autre chambre.<p>

Le geek en fut très surpris. Mais ce fut aussi une sorte de soulagement, car cela semblait confirmer sa théorie.

'J'ai souhaité être ailleurs et, d'un coup, me voilà ailleurs.' Pensa-t-il. 'A moins que je ne sois devenu un des X-men, il n'y a que dans un rêve qu'un truc pareil peut se produire.'

Il se releva et soupira un grand coup devant une fenêtre, donnant sur le magnifique ciel d'Arendelle.

"Je l'ai échappé belle." Souffla-t-il. "Quoi que. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de grave dans ces conditions."

Il ricana en observant les étoiles. Mais il fût pris par surprise quand il entendit une voix effrayée demandant.

"Qui êtes-vous?!"

Le geek retourna d'une traite, en sentant une chute brutal de la température de la pièce, et tomba sur une jeune fille blonde platine, assise sur son lit, et visiblement terrorisée. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'un pan du mur de la chambre et du lit, qui avait été parfaitement normal une minute avant, semblait s'être recouvert de glace et de neige.

Steven, paralysé par la surprise, l'incompréhension et la stupeur, n'arriva qu'à prononcer.

"Heu... Salut."

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et qu'il vous donne envie de connaitre la suite. ;-)

Avez-vous repérer la référence Disney dans ce chapitre?

J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello tout le monde :)

Alors tout d'abord je remercie tout ceux qui ont décidé de Suivre cette fic, et qui ont souvent ensuite/avant choisis de suivre Kunai & Cellphone.

On applaudit les Followers: Anabetha, adrienb45, Fan de Basil de Baker Street, 00-Crew-00, Lina Lemon, Frilisse,TakenInna.

Je remercie également Lurichio-chan, qui nous prépare de jolis dessins de Steven. ;-)

J'ai oublié de le dire mais EVIDEMMENT je ne possède pas La Reine des Neiges, c'est Disney ça.

Par contre Steven et autres trucs Original sont à moi. A MOI! Mon Précieux à moi!...

Kof kof

Bon Bref reprenons nous et en avant pour la suite.

P.S: A partir de maintenant je dis qu'Anna est rousse. Officiellement elle est Strawberry Blonde, ce qui veut dire Blonde Vénitienne, mais en français c'est pas simple pour écrire quand Elsa et Anna parlent ensemble. :-P

Et juste un conseil: gardez la chanson des nains de The Hobbit dans un coin pour se chapitre ;-)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

"Heu... Salut."

Steven eut presque envie de se gifler. Il débarquait dans la chambre d'une petite fille, au beau milieu de la nuit, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire était "Salut" ?

La jeune fille blonde et le petit homme restèrent figés pendant un instant. Elle semblait visiblement, et évidemment, terrifiée et choquée. Face à elle, devant sa fenêtre, se trouvait un intrus. Comment pouvait-il être entré ici? Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte en plus. Et quel était cet étrange accoutrement ? Elle avait peur. Peur qu'il soit là pour lui faire du mal.

Caché derrière sa couverture, elle répéta sa question sur le même timbre alarmé.

"Qui êtes-vous ?!"

Steven recula un peu, les mains en évidence.

"Heu... Pas de panique." Tenta le jeune homme. "Je ne te veut aucun mal."

"Alors répondez moi !"

Le geek voulu le faire. Mais son attention fût attirée par la glace, sur le mur du lit, qui entourait la fillette, tel une aura blanche et brillante. Elle était à la fois merveilleuse, par ses couleurs douces, et dérangeante, par ses formes aigus. Cela lui rappelait un immense et terrible flocon de neige.

Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus, c'était de se rendre compte que la glace se répandait doucement. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa la jeune fille, toujours angoissée, avant de lui demander, hésitant.

"C'est... Toi... qui fais ça?"

La fillette blonde platine ne comprit pas de suite de quoi il parlait. Puis, semblant saisir d'un coup, elle regarda rapidement derrière elle, découvrant la formation glacial, et commença a paniquée. Elle s'empara d'une paire de gants blanc sur sa table de nuit et les enfila au plus vite.

Seulement, l'esprit du jeune londonien commença a se remplir d'images fantastiques. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, même si c'était un rêve. Il avait, en face de lui, une personne avec des superpouvoirs de glace. En une fraction de seconde, le petit garçon, complètement émerveillé, s'emballa.

"WAAAW !" S'exclama-t-il en courant vers le lit."Mais c'est génial ça!"

"N'approchez pas !" Somma la blonde.

Mais le geek ne s'arrêta pas. La fillette sauta hors de son lit pour s'éloigner de lui et se coller au mur, qui commença également à se couvrir de givre. Steven, lui, avait grimpé sur le matelas et touchait la couche de glace avec prudence et enchantement. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être redevenue un enfant.

"C'est Incroyable !" S'extasiait-il. "C'est vraiment froid. Et il y'a même un peu de neige."

Le petit garçon se tourna vers la fillette et courut vers elle en lui demandant joyeusement.

"Comment tu fais ça ?"

Seulement, à l'instant où il se dirigeait vers elle, elle s'éloigna très vite vers un autre mur, qui gela à son tour. Steven ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Mais il vit ensuite sa posture défensive, ses grands yeux bleus et son visage apeuré. Son euphorie diminua rapidement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

"Je... t'ai fais peur?" demanda-t-il.

Tremblotante, la jeune fille s'enlaça elle même, puis confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Steven se sentit alors accablé par la honte. Il trouvait d'abord cela étrange de ressentir ce genre de chose dans un rêve. Mais il conclut que ça ne l'était pas plus que lorsqu'il faisait des choix difficiles dans un RPG. C'est ne rien ressentir sous prétexte que c'est irréel qui aurait été inquiétant.

Il baissa alors les yeux, en reculant petit à petit, et lui dit avec regret.

"Je suis désolé... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais."

La fillette sembla se tranquilliser un peu. Elle semblait saisir la sincérité de ses excuses. Cette fois-ci, c'est le jeune homme qui se colla au mur, regardant le sol tout en jouant avec ses doigts. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Elsa lui redemanda, sur un ton plus calme, bien que tendu.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

Steven leva légèrement les yeux vers elle, puis il répondit.

"Je m'appelle Steven... Steven Ryan." Il hésita un peu avant d'oser demander. "Et toi?"

La jeune fille aussi eut du mal à répondre, l'ambiance était réellement dérangeante.

"...Elsa."

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

"C'est toi Elsa?" Interrogea-t-il. "La sœur d'Anna?"

"Tu connais ma sœur?"

"Et bien... Un peu. On vient de passer la soirée à jouer dans les couloirs."

La petite blonde parut surprise et demanda.

"C'était vous les bruits dans le couloir?"

Steven pensa.

'C'est décidé. Si le monde devient un Jeux de Rôle, je met tout mes points de compétences en Furtivité.'

Puis il avoua.

"Ouai c'était nous. Elle voulait que je joue avec elle..."

"Un instant." Coupa la fillette. "Vous êtes un intrus et la première chose que vous demande ma sœur... C'est de jouer?"

Steven parut gêner. Il se frotta la nuque en admettant.

"Oui moi aussi cela me paraissait bizarre. J'ai voulut protester, vraiment. Mais y'a pas moyen de lui dire non."

Elsa ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Steven la regarda et lui dit.

"Elle m'a parlé de toi tu sais. Tu lui a manqué aujourd'hui."

Aussitôt, le sourire de la petite fille disparut. Le geek remarqua son air attristé. Il s'en voulu beaucoup.

'Moi et ma grande Bouche...' Pensa-t-il. 'On pourrait y faire entrer l'Étoile Noire je paris.'

Il tenta donc de se rattraper.

"Mais elle va bien. Elle était très heureuse quand on s'est séparé. On a bien joué après tout."

Elsa soupira de soulagement et retrouva son sourire, mais ses yeux restait plein de mélancolie. Steven, un peu triste pour Anna, et le cœur un peu lourd, demanda gentiment à la petite blonde.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui parle plus?"

la question prit Elsa au dépourvu. Elle se contenta de regarder ses mains, sans répondre. Steven observa l'enfant, puis les formations de glace. Il se risqua à demander.

"C'est à cause de tes pouvoir. N'est-ce pas?"

La princesse confirma d'un hochement de tête, avant d'implorer l'intrus, au bord des larmes.

"Allez vous en... S'il-vous-plait... Qui que vous soyez. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal."

Steven devait reconnaître son étonnement. Un inconnu était dans sa chambre, lui avait fait horriblement peur, mais elle ne voulait tout de même pas le menacer ou le blesser. Si elle avait dit cela en bafouillant, il l'aurait cru naïve et stupide.

Mais elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle était donc sincère. Elle n'était donc pas naïve, mais gentille. Très gentille. Cette innocence toucha beaucoup Steven. Il s'en voulu d'autant plus de l'avoir effrayé.

Il voulut partir, mais une part de lui voulait d'abord tenter de réparer son erreur. Il tenta de la comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. En tenant compte de ce qu'il avait appris, et ce qu'il voyait, il pensa saisir ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Tes pouvoirs te font peur." Conclut-il avec douceur.

Elsa approuva. Le geek essaya de la rassurer.

"Moi je trouve ça super."

La fillette reconnu, toujours chagrinée.

"Moi aussi je les adorais... avant."

Steven tenta.

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

La princesse ne répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux, comme emplis de honte.

Steven fit alors ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Penser la vie comme le scénario d'une de ces histoires qu'il aimait tant. Il pris les pièces de puzzle qu'il avait en tête et pensa à voix haute.

"Tu as peur de faire du mal aux gens. Et tu dis qu'avant, tu aimais tes pouvoirs. Cela veut sans doute dire que tu as dû faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et, du jour au lendemain, tu ne parles plus à ta sœur pour une raison qu'elle ignore, alors qu'autrefois vous passiez votre vie ensemble d'après elle. Seulement elle ne m'as jamais parlé de tes pouvoirs, comme si elle n'en avait pas idée... La conclusion la plus logique serait que ce soit elle que tu as blessée et qu'elle ai perdu la mémoire ensuite..."

'Même si je me demande, vu la zone, où ses parents aurait pu trouver un Neurolaser de Men In Black.' Songea Steven.

Mais le visage atterré de la jeune fille le prit au dépourvu.

"J'ai raison?" Demanda-t-il déconcerté.

Elsa, sur le coup, ne sut pas quoi dire. Avec trois fois rien, l'intrus avait tout compris. La petite princesse commença alors à paniquer.

"S'il-vous-plait." Implora-t-elle. "Ne lui dîtes rien surtout."

Steven arqua un sourcil.

"Pourquoi?" S'enquérit-il.

Elsa expliqua à l'intrus.

"C'est pour protéger tout le monde de mes pouvoirs que je me suis isolée. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à les contrôler, je dois éviter le plus de contact possible. Si elle apprenait tout cela... Qui sait comment elle réagirait."

Steven trouvait cela triste. Mais, d'une certaine manière, il comprenait son choix. Si elle n'arrivait pas à les contrôler, elle risquait, effectivement, de blesser quelqu'un. Même s'il pensait, en se rappelant d'Anna, qu'elle poussait l'isolement un peu trop loin. Seulement, il s'en doutait, si la petite sœur rousse apprenait tout cela, soit elle se sentirai trahit, soit elle ferait tout pour faire sortir Elsa. Elle était sans doute trop jeune pour qu'on lui raconte.

"D'accord." Accepta-t-il, un peu à contre cœur. "Je ne lui dirai rien."

Elsa parut soulagée.

"Mais tu sais..." Ajouta le geek. "Tu lui manque beaucoup. Tu pourrais au moins lui parler d'à travers ta porte."

La princesse regarda l'intrus avec de grands yeux. De la glace se forma à nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée." Déclara-t-elle.

"Pourquoi?" Répliqua le jeune homme.

"Parce que si on commence à parler... Elle risque de se rendre compte de quelque chose."

"Elle vient déjà à ta porte tout les jours. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle aurait remarqué quelque chose depuis le temps?"

Il ajouta avec une profonde mélancolie.

"Et puis crois moi, tu lui fais plus de mal en l'ignorant qu'autre chose."

Elsa tenta de répliquer. Mais, sentant l'émotion qu'il avait mis dans ses paroles, elle ne sût pas quoi répondre. Elle bafouilla faiblement, mais se coupa en tentant vainement de retenir un bâillement.

Steven se rendit compte qu'il devait effectivement être bien tard, surtout pour des enfants. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle.

"Je suis navré, je t'empêche de dormir. Tu devrais retourner te coucher."

La princesse demanda, incrédule.

"Mais... et toi?"

"Je vais juste m'en aller. Ne t'en fais pas."

Elsa hésita énormément. Mais elle finit par retourner à son matelas, tout en gardant ses yeux d'un bleu glacial sur l'intrus. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de lui. Elle ne savais rien de lui à part son nom. Elle ignorait ce qu'il faisait ici et comment il était entré. Toute cette histoire et ces émotions lui avait fait oublier de poser la question. Elsa se remis sous sa couette tandis que Steven restait à distance, pour ne pas l'inquiétée. Seulement, une fois bien au chaud, Elsa resta un instant sans rien dire, le regardant du coin de l'œil. Finalement elle dû admettre en soupirant.

"Je suis fatigué mais... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à trouver le sommeil."

La fillette n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Entre ce mystérieux intrus, les regrets qu'elle avait envers Anna, la peur de ses pouvoirs, redevenue vivace, et ce que lui avait dit ce Steven... Elle avait beaucoup en tête.

Le geek comprit cela. Il pensa alors.

'Bon. Comment on fait dormir une princesse? Une berceuse? Non, j'en connais pas et j'aime pas chanté. Se piquer à un fuseau? Non je crois pas. Une pomme empoisonnée? Heu Non faut pas exagérer! Calme toi Steven. Comment tu ferais avec une petite fille ordinaire?'

Il eut alors une idée. Il se sentit un peu ridicule mais il essaya de lui proposer.

"Tu veut que je te raconte une histoire?"

La princesse regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux médusés. Steven, rouge de honte, bafouilla en s'éloignant vers la porte.

"Ou...Oublie ça. Je te laisse."

Il saisit la poignée de la porte et entendit Elsa lui dire.

"Attend!"

L'intrus s'arrêta. Puis il tourna la tête. La princesse semblait à la fois embarrassée et choquée par sa propre réaction. Elle aurait dû simplement le laisser partir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé faire? C'était un étranger. La vérité, elle la connaissait, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre: elle voulait de la compagnie, juste encore un peu, surtout de quelqu'un qui semblait apprécier ses pouvoirs.

Steven lâcha la poignée. Puis il lui demanda, un peu étonné.

"Tu veux vraiment une histoire?"

La jeune fille rougit de honte, perdant presque complètement son teint pâle. Elle répliqua sans oser le regarder en face.

"B...Bien sûr que non. Je... Je suis la princesse héritière. Je ne peut pas perdre mon temps avec ce genre d'enfantillage."

Elsa était hypocrite. Ses parents trouvaient effectivement qu'elle était trop grande pour les histoires, mais en vrai elle adorait cela. Elle lisait, bien sûr, mais cela lui manquait un peu qu'on lui en raconte une. Elle voulait seulement éviter de perdre la face devant un parfait inconnu qui s'était infiltré dans sa chambre.

Mais Steven s'en ficha. Comme tout geek, il adorait raconter des aventures, surtout celles qu'il avait vécu sur console. il revint donc vers le lit en déclarant, tout souriant.

"Dit pas de bêtise. Tout le monde aime les Histoires."

La princesse resta à nouveau bouche bée, tiraillé entre le faire partir et ne plus être seule.

le geek réfléchit à quel histoire raconté.

'Il en faut une qu'elle pourrait comprendre et aimé. Donc on oublie les épisodes de Doctor Who et autres Star Wars... Ça me fait de la peine pour elle."

Il se rappela alors de la petite sœur à son arrivé. Il lui avait brièvement parlé du monde de Narnia. Mais après mures réflexions, il pensa que c'était une TRÈS mauvaise idée.

'Une histoire avec une méchante sorcière blanche qui provoque l'hiver... Pas bon pour sa confiance ça.'

Il prit alors, tout simplement, l'un de ses récits préféré.

"Très bien. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de Bilbon le hobbit."

Et ainsi Steven commença son récit, sans laisser le temps à Elsa de dire quoi que ce soit. Il mit tout son cœur à raconter l'aventure de Bilbon, dans une version proche de celle du film, plus susceptible de l'amusée. Et cela sembla marché. La princesse de glace tenta de ne pas trop s'adoucir mais, avant même que Bilbon ne parte à l'aventure, elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire lorsque Steven associait le geste à la parole en narrant les moments les plus drôle. Surtout lorsqu'il chanta comme les nains lors de leur banquet.

Mais le récit fût de courte durée. Plus il avançait, plus Elsa tombait de sommeil. Et lorsque Steven se mit à chanter la chanson de la Montagne Solitaire, Elsa, la fatigue et le ton doux-grave de la chanson aidant, commença à fermer les yeux.

Steven ne se rendit compte de son assoupissement qu'au passage où Bilbon rejoignait la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne. Il se sentit presque embêté qu'elle s'endorme au milieu de son histoire favorite. Mais il se rappelait que c'était le but. Et il devait admettre qu'elle était adorable une fois endormit.

Il soupira, satisfait, et commença à partir vers la porte, à pas de loup.

Il entendit le bruits de la couverture d'Elsa. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers elle. Il l'entendit marmonner, les yeux clos et souriante.

"Qui es-tu?"

Steven sourit à son tour. Décidément, il adorait ce rêve.

"Juste un rêveur." Répondit-il.

Puis sa vision se troubla. Il se sentit de plus en plus... ailleurs. Comme s'il avait un pied ici, et un autre à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit une grande lumière blanche.

Au bout d'une minute, n'ayant pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Elsa rouvrit un peu les yeux. Mais elle ne vit plus aucun trace de Steven. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, mais rien. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas endormis. Du moins, elle le pensait.

'Est-ce que j'aurais mal entendu?' Songea la princesse. '...Est-ce que j'aurais tout simplement rêvée?'

Elle préférait ces deux possibilité à la troisième.

'Est-ce que je deviens folle?'

Inquiète à en recouvrir les murs de givres. Elsa préféra tenter de se rendormir. Elle eut un peu de mal. Alors, bien que cela semblait un peu étrange, elle se remémora la dernière chanson que son visiteur, ou son rêve, avait entonné.

_"Au-delà des montagnes embrumées  
>Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé<br>Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller  
>En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté<em>

_Les pins rugissaient, hauts et fiers_  
><em>Les vents gémissaient, dans la nuit d'hiver<em>  
><em>Rouge le feu, sur mille lieues<em>  
><em>Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumière..."<em>

En un instant, la princesse sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, le roi, son épouse et leur fille, Anna, prenait leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Elsa mangeant directement dans sa chambre, la petite rousse n'avait pas grand monde avec qui bavarder. Ce qui la faisait mangé et partir assez vite en général.<p>

Aujourd'hui cependant, la princesse semblait ailleurs. Sa mère, la reine, le remarqua et demanda à sa fille.

"Anna? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie. Elle tenta de lui dire.

"Mais non maman. Tout va bien."

"Chérie, tu as à peine touchée à ton assiette." Nota le roi.

Anna fut un peu embêté. Elle repensait à la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec son nouvel ami. Et surtout à sa disparition. Elle prit donc un certains risque en interrogeant ses parents.

"Je me demandais... Quel genre d'être peut apparaître et disparaître n'importe où?"

Le roi et la reine se regardèrent avec curiosité.

"C'est cela qui t'occupe l'esprit?" Demanda sceptiquement la reine.

Anna insista en inventant un mensonge.

"Oui oui. J'ai lu une histoire avec un personnage comme ça, mais je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle."

Sa mère ne fût pas pleinement convaincu, mais le roi sembla plus réceptif.

"Que fait ce personnage alors?" Questionna-t-il.

"Et bien, comme je l'ai dit, il peut apparaître et disparaître. Tout simplement."

"Comme un fantôme?" Tenta le père.

"Non ce n'est pas pareil." Contesta gentiment la fillette. "Il était pas méchant ou faisait peur. En fait, l'héroïne de l'histoire prie pour avoir de l'aide, et il apparaît, comme ça, de nul part. Il est très gentil et... l'aide beaucoup."

"Oh comme un ange gardien alors?" Suggéra la reine.

Anna réfléchit à cela et conclut en souriant.

"Oui voilà. C'est exactement ça. Merci maman."

Les parents sourirent en voyant leur fille retrouver son appétit. Puis elle sortit de table en courant. Elle se rendit devant la porte blanche à dessins bleu de sa sœur et frappa.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Appela la petite fille. "Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose!"

Sa sœur finissait de manger à son bureau lorsqu'elle toqua. Elsa essaya de l'ignorer le mieux possible, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

"Elsa!" Insista la petite surexcitée. "Ne me dit pas que tu dors encore."

"Va t'en Anna." Somma doucement la blonde.

"Mais il faut que je te raconte..." La petite rousse souffla, l'air déçu. Puis elle déclara, en s'asseyant devant la porte. "Bon, contente toi de m'écouter alors."

Face à cela, Elsa ne pouvait rien faire. Mais rien ne pouvait la préparer à ce qu'Anna lui conta gaiement.

"Hier soir, j'étais tranquillement dans mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir en fait. Du coup je suis allez à la fenêtre pour voir les étoiles et j'ai vu une étoile filante. J'ai fais le souhait que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous."

Elsa soupira à cela. D'autant plus que sa petite sœur semblait avoir oublier que, pour qu'un vœu se réalise, elle ne devait pas le révéler.

Anna poursuivit.

"Puis après, j'ai vu une deuxième étoile filante! Tu imagine ça ?! Deux étoile filantes de suite?! Du coup j'ai pas su quoi souhaiter. Alors j'ai demander, gentiment bien sûr, comme maman nous l'a appris, d'avoir un ami."

La princesse blonde se sentit honteuse sur le coup. C'était de sa faute après tout si sa petite sœur devait prier pour espérer avoir de la compagnie. Tandis qu'elle buvait son thé, Anna ajouta, avec excitation.

"Et là, mon armoire s'est mise à faire du bruit. J'ai eu très peur je t'avoue. Mais je me suis approchée, j'ai ouvert la porte et là, tu me croira jamais, y'avait un p'tit garçon nommé Steven dedans."

Elsa recracha son thé en écarquillant les yeux.

Anna ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu, emportée par son récit. Elle poursuivit en lui racontant combien ce petit intrus était bizarre, comment il était habillé de façon singulière. L'ébahissement d'Elsa grandit au fur et à mesure que sa sœur le décrivait.

'C'est impossible.' Pensait-elle. 'Ce n'étais qu'un rêve...'

Ensuite, la petite rousse raconta sa soirée dans les moindres détails. Elsa, abasourdit et curieuse, en vint à se mettre près de la porte pour l'écouter. Toute l'aventure imaginaire qu'elle et Steven avaient vécu donna le sourire à la princesse blonde. Même si elle trouvait un peu dérangeant d'être la demoiselle en détresse dans leur scénario.

Puis Anna avoua à sa grande sœur qu'elle avait raconté à Steven ce qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle s'était isolé, particulièrement à son anniversaire. Cela attrista la princesse de glace d'entendre cela. Mais Anna ajouta, à nouveaux enjouée.

"Alors quand il m'a vu triste, il m'a offert un cadeau."

Cela étonna pas mal la jeune blonde.

Sa petite sœur lui expliqua qu'elle avait essayer de refusé, mais qu'il l'avait interrompus. Elle fit ensuite une imitation de Steven qui lui disait les trois raisons d'accepter son cadeau.

"Du coup je ne savais plus quoi dire." Admit Anna. "Alors je l'ai laissé me passer un de ses pendentifs autour du cou. Tient regarde, il est beau non?"

Le jeune rousse plaça son présent devant le trou de la serrure. Elsa, bien plus curieuse que d'habitude, regarda au travers et vit le fameux pentacle argenté, ornementé de petites pierres bleu ciel.

"Je vais le porter tout les jours je crois." Annonça la petite rousse.

Elle raconta ensuite comment leur parents ont faillit le trouver, un peu à cause d'elle, mais qu'il avait disparut sans laissez de trace. Elsa n'eut, étrangement pas tant de mal à le croire. Elle en fût même rassurer.

'Incroyable.' Pensa-t-elle. 'On ne peut pas avoir eut exactement le même rêve... Ou être devenue folles toute les deux.'

La blonde platine faillit rire de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Mais cela signifiait donc que quelque chose de très bizarre se passait au château.

"Bon ben..." Hésita Anna. "J'y vais alors. A plus tard Elsa."

C'est à ce moment qu'en un instant, Elsa se rappela la discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Steven. Notamment cette parole qui l'avait marqué, par la triste sincérité qu'elle avait sentit chez lui à ce moment.

'Et puis crois moi, tu lui fais plus de mal en l'ignorant qu'autre chose.'

"Anna..." Souffla-t-elle.

La princesse rousse s'arrêta d'un coup, déconcertée. Elle saisit ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Sa grande sœur venait de lui parler, et pas pour lui dire de partir. Anna se retourna en souriant et demanda alors.

"Elsa ? Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?"

"Je...Je l'ai vu aussi."

Anna n'eut pas à réfléchir pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

"Tu as vu Steven?" Demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

"Oui... Il était là hier soir."

La princesse blonde raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé, en omettant tout les détails lié à la glace. Ce qui l'obligea, en fait, à mentir sur leur premier contact. Elle dût lui dire qu'il était très heureux de la voir, plutôt qu'être fasciné par ses pouvoirs de glace. Puis, un peu embarrassée, Elsa lui parla de l'histoire qu'il lui avait raconté.

"Il t'as raconté une histoire?" S'enquérit Anna.

Elsa l'admit, les joues rouges.

"Mais c'est génial!" S'exprima la petite rousse. "Tu me la raconte? Oh dit oui dit oui dit oui."

Elsa ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se sentit étrangement bien. Elle avait tout fait pour ne plus parler à sa sœur, pensant que tout irai bien avec le temps. Mais elle devait le reconnaître: reparler avec Anna la rendait plus heureuse que jamais. Et elle sentait qu'Anna aussi. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas ouvrir la porte, et continuer de l'éviter jusqu'à se que ses pouvoirs soient sous contrôle, mais parler un peu sa petite sœur ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Mais pour l'instant, elle ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Elle voulait simplement parler un peu.

La princesse héritière raconta le début d'histoire qu'elle avait pût écouter avant de s'effondrer de fatigue. Anna voulut connaître la suite, tout comme Elsa. Elles parlèrent alors des personnages, de l'aventure qui attendait le fameux Bilbon et Anna se mit même à chanter "V'la ce que Bilbon Saquet déteste !", faisant rire à nouveau sa grande sœur. Entendre ce chant de la bouche d'Anna était encore plus drôle et adorable qu'avec Steven. Ce fût vraiment un bon moment.

Après cela, Elsa, curieuse, demanda à sa petite sœur.

"A ton avis Anna... Qui est ce Steven?"

La petite rousse lui expliqua.

"J'ai demandé à papa et maman quel genre de personnes pouvait apparaître et disparaître comme ça, sans parler de Steven bien sûr, j'ai pas envie qu'ils nous séparent tu vois. Papa a proposé un fantôme mais j'étais pas d'accord. Et quand j'ai dit qu'il était là parce que quelqu'un avait demandé de l'aide, maman a dit: un Ange Gardien."

Cette réponse étonna beaucoup Elsa. Mais, curieusement, cela lui sembla la réponse la plus plausible pour l'instant.

"Il ne t'as rien dit ?" Questionna la jeune rousse.

Elsa faillit lui dire non. Mais elle se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. La petite blonde informa alors sa petite sœur.

"Avant de disparaître, comme chez toi, il m'as dit... qu'il était un rêveur."

Anna ne fut pas certaine de comprendre. Elsa admit qu'elle non plus. Mais elles furent certaines d'une chose, elles espéraient toute les deux le revoir le plus vite possible.

Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire, il avait fait se rapprocher les deux princesses d'Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, chez les trolls, tout le monde vaquait à ses petites affaires. A l'exception du chef de ce petit peuple gris comme la pierre, qui s'était mis un peu à l'écart et semblait très préoccupé. Ayant remarqué son attitude, Bulda s'approcha de lui. Elle le découvrit faisait tourner des glands, avec des runes gravés, sur un dessin fait dans la terre avec son bâton. Elle se risqua à l'interrompre.<p>

"Grand Pabbie? Tout va bien?"

Le vieux troll se tourna vers elle, l'air soucieux.

"Cette nuit, j'ai eu... un pressentiment, ma fille."

"De quoi parles-tu? Sommes-nous en danger?"

"Je l'ignore. Je me suis réveillé, au milieu de la nuit, avec une étrange sensation. Une sensation que je ne connaissais que par les mythes que m'a transmit mon père, qui les tenait de son père, qui les tenait du sien. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à nos plus lointains ancêtres. Je l'ai ensuite ressentis à deux reprises."

Il lança une nouvelle fois ses glands sur le dessin, mais ne sembla toujours pas satisfait du résultat.

"Était-ce terrible père?"

"Ce n'était pas effroyable, ni douloureux." Rassura Grand Pabbie. "C'est ce que cela pourrait annoncer qui m'inquiète."

"C'est à dire?"

"Je ne sais pas. Cela pourrait vouloir dire des tas de choses... Mais je t'avoue que peu d'entre elles sont encourageante."

Bulda parut encore plus inquiète que son père. Elle tenta.

"Peut-être as-tu rêvé."

"Non Bulda. Je connais bien les rêves. Ce que j'ai ressentis en était très proche, mais bien plus puissant."

"Mais alors... Que peut-on faire?"

Grand Pabbie la regarda avec un visage rassurant.

"Il n'y a rien a craindre ma fille. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé et je n'ai rien ressentis depuis hier soir. Fais moi confiance, s'il y'avait quelque chose à redouter, je vous en aurais parlé, à vous tous."

La troll se rasséréna. Puis elle partit, déclarant devoir réveiller pour de bon son fils et sa bébête. Seulement, lorsqu'elle fût suffisamment éloigné, Grand Pabbie regarda une dernière fois ses runes, le visage anxieux. Il récupéra ses glands, effaça son dessin et retourna auprès des autres troll. Priant simplement pour que ce qu'il avait ressentit ne se reproduise pas.

* * *

><p>Ouf! Finis ^^<p>

J'espère que cela vous a plût. Quand j'ai vu mon retard, j'ai fais ce chapitre d'une traite. Cela m'a pris tout mon samedi et une nuit blanche :-P

Mais bon, si vous êtes content, moi aussi. :-)

Du coup, vous avez remarqué les références Disney ici?

Des propositions, des avis? Hésité pas je suis toujours à l'écoute de mon publique.

Prochain chapitre après le chapitre de Kunai & Cellphone. A plus tout le monde ;-)


	3. Chapitre 3

Je m'excuse pour l'attente. J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Mais me revoilà.

Pas de panique je ne vous lâcherai jamais ;-)

Du coup un chapitre un peu court mais je pense qu'il vous intéressera.

Comme pour Kunai&Cellphone, je mets désormais la liste des œuvres auxquelles je fais référence en bas de chapitre, puisque personne ne peut tout connaître. :-P

P.S: Les parents d'Elsa et Anna s'appellent Idun (pour la mère) et Agdar (pour le père) et ce n'est pas de mon invention, c'est officiellement sur les wiki Disney. Juste pour dire.

Je ne possède pas Frozen blablabla.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Dans la galerie d'art du château d'Arendelle, affalée sur un petit canapé, une petite princesse rousse contemplait le tableau de Jeanne d'Arc. Elle avait passé la dernière heure a parler avec le portrait de la guerrière, qui bien sûr ne lui répondait pas. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir souvent. Mais elle sentait que cela allait changer. Maintenant, ça sœur et elle reparlait. Elle en était si ravie.

"Elle était désolé de pas être venu à mon anniversaire." Racontait la fillette. "Mais j'ai dis que je lui en voulais pas. J'étais déjà si contente qu'elle ne m'ignore plus."

Anna disait tout cela avec une grande joie, tout en se rappelant à qui elle devait ce miracle et touchant son cadeau d'anniversaire: le médaillon-pentacle à petites pierres bleues ciel.

Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Paniquée, elle rangea vite le médaillon sous sa robe et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle vit alors entrer dans la galerie sa mère, la reine, à la chevelure brune en chignon.

"Anna !" S'étonna-t-elle. "Alors c'est là que tu étais ma chérie?"

La petite fille demanda, tandis que sa mère approchait.

"Tu me cherchais maman?"

"J'ai un peu de temps avant de retourner aider ton père, alors je voulais en profiter."

Anna sourit et courut se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, qui ria en manquant un souffle de surprise.

"Tu es devenue bien grande."

"je suis lourde?"

"Mais non." Gloussa la reine. "Seulement je ne pourrais bientôt plus te porter comme ça."

"Mais tu me prendra toujours dans tes bras n'est-ce pas?"

La mère d'Anna eut un grand sourire qui illumina son doux visage.

"Bien sur que je le ferais ma chérie." Confirma-t-elle en l'embrassant encore plus fort.

Elles passèrent alors un petit moment mère-fille, à parler de tout et de rien. Puis la reine dû s'en allez, prétextant devoir retourner travailler. Elle laissa Anna dans la galerie, après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Mais, en vérité, elle était partit pour voir son autre fille: Elsa. Elle ne voulait simplement pas qu'Anna, comme elle l'en imaginait bien capable, tente de la convaincre de l'emmener avec elle dans la chambre de la petite blonde, ignorant tout de leurs nouvelles discutions.

* * *

><p>La reine Idun frappa à la porte blanche, peinte avec de petits flocons bleus, et s'annonça.<p>

"C'est moi Elsa."

"Tu peux entrer."

La mère s'exécuta et découvrit sa fille à son bureau, entrain de dessiner visiblement. Elle sourit et s'assit près d'elle. La reine tenta de prendre Elsa dans ses bras. Mais la princesse blonde eut un mouvement de recul inquiet qui la stoppa. Cela leur brisait le cœur à toute les deux, mais Elsa ne voulait pas risquer de faire du mal à ses parents avec ses pouvoirs.

La reine ne montra pas sa tristesse. Elle se contenta de parler à son enfant.

"Comment vas-tu Elsa?"

"Bien mère. Je m'apprêtais à retourner étudier. J'ai presque terminer les leçons de mathématiques."

La reine savait qu'elle disait la vérité. C'était une fille studieuse. Elle la complimenta avec grâce.

"Très bien. Je suis très fier de toi."

Cela faisait plaisir à la princesse d'entendre cela. Ses parents ne pouvait plus lui montrer autant d'affection qu'avant et elle ne pouvait pas le faire non plus. Aussi faisait-elle tout son possible pour être la meilleure princesse-héritière possible.

La souveraine se risqua, avec hésitation, à parler du sujet sensible avec sa fille.

"Et... Tes pouvoirs?"

La petite blonde baissa les yeux, contemplant ses mains gantées, et finit par admettre, avec désespoir et honte.

"Je n'ai pas réussis à m'améliorer. Et je crois qu'ils sont de plus en plus fort. Cela me fait peur."

La reine soupira, désolée d'avoir abordée ce sujet. Elle chercha quelque chose pour que sa fille n'ait plus ce visage si chagriné, ce qui mena son regard sur ce qu'elle faisait avant son arrivée. Elle découvrit un dessin a moitié terminé. La reine saisit doucement le papier, ce qui tendit un peu la princesse.

Le dessin n'était visiblement pas terminé, mais pas si mal pour une jeune fille de dix ans. La reine vit un bonhomme en armure, soit de petite taille, sois proportionnellement trop large, avec une barbe bien taillée et portant ce qui semblait être une épée. Au dessus était inscrit : Thorin Écu-de-Chêne.

La mère demanda alors à la fillette, avec le regard et le ton curieusement amusé dont les mères ont le secret.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Elsa?"

La princesse sembla gênée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle remarque son croquis, et elle ignorait quoi répondre. C'était un des personnages de l'histoire de Bilbon, si elle lui en parlait, elle voudrait surement savoir d'où elle tenait un pareil récit. Et si elle parlait de Steven, qui sait comment réagirait sa mère. Un peu de givre se forma sur sa chaise, qu'elle cacha du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa main. Très embêtée, Elsa répondit avec hésitation.

"C'est... un nain... que j'ai imaginée."

L'étonnement de la reine fût parfaitement visible.

"Un nain? Comme dans les contes?"

"Oui c'est cela." S'empressa de confirmer l'enfant. "J'ai lu un conte avec des nains et j'ai eu envie d'en créer un... pour passer le temps."

La reine se doutait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Mais elle accepta son histoire, car elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle lui mentait. Et si ce petit hobby la distrayait un peu dans son existence pleine d'épreuves et de peurs, c'était une bonne chose.

Elle discuta un instant avec Elsa, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec Anna. Puis elle s'en alla rejoindre le souverain Agdar dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle disparut au coin du couloir, la petite frimousse rousse d'Anna apparut à l'autre bout, s'assurant que la voie était libre. Après un instant, elle s'approcha de la porte d'Elsa et, comme souvent ces dernières années, de la musique guillerette se joua de nulle part tandis qu'elle appelait sa sœur.

"Elsa ?"

Elle toqua avec insistance, attirant l'attention de sa chère sœur. Puis elle commença a chanter.

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige  
>Oh viens jouer avec moi!<em>

La princesse blonde soupira, tandis qu'Anna regardait sous la porte.

_Tu te caches, on ne se voit plus  
>Dis que fais-tu?<br>Tu n'es plus vraiment toi._

Elsa s'approcha alors de la porte et interrompit le chant, d'une voix basse et inquiète.

"Anna! Maman vient tout juste de partir. Tu veut te faire prendre?"

Mais la petite sœur ne s'arrêta pas.

_Nous étions sœurs et amies  
>Mais c'est fini<br>J'aimerais savoir pourquoi!_

L'inquiétude d'Elsa grandit encore, ce qui gela un peu la porte.

"On s'est parlé hier enfin. Et on est en été."

La rousse chanta devant la serrure.

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige  
>Oui, s'il te plaît un bonhomme de neige<em>

La blonde soupira en se prenant le visage dans les mains, un peu désespéré et très anxieuse.

"Stop Anna!" Somma-t-elle, le plus doucement possible.

Anna conclut son refrain.

_Pense à moi_

Elsa soupira, puis elle expliqua a sa petite soeur.

"Écoute, si père et mère t'entendent, on aura des ennuis."

"Mais Pourquoooi?"

"Je n'en sais rien."

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Mais elle devait tout faire pour éviter qu'Anna ne suspecte quelque chose, et encore moins que ses parents n'apprennent qu'elles avaient renouées le contact. Elle dût lui dire l'excuse qu'elle avait trouvée.

"Mais ils ont dit que c'est pour notre bien, à toute les deux. Tu sais qu'ils nous aiment?"

"...Bien sûr."

"Alors fait-leur confiance. Moi je le fais."

L'enfant rousse soupira devant son nouvel échec. Elle aussi avait foi en sa famille. Elle ne pouvait donc qu'accepter cela. Du moins pour l'instant.

"Bon d'accord." Souffla-t-elle en boudant. "Mais ne crois pas que j'ai dit mon dernier mot."

Elsa eut un petit rire. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien sa sœur pour savoir que c'était vrai. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à sa détermination. Tout ce qu'Elsa voulait, c'était éviter qu'on les remarques.

"Écoute Anna." Tenta la princesse-héritière."Il faut que j'étudie maintenant. Alors, tu pourrais jouer ailleurs s'il-te-plait ?"

La rousse lui répondit quelque chose qui attrista un peu Elsa.

"Parce que tu crois que l'amusement tombe du ciel dans ce château?"

Puis, à l'instant où Anna finissait sa phrase, les princesses sursautèrent en entendant au-dehors.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Elsa, follement inquiète, demanda alors.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?!"

"Je sais pas. Attend!"

La fillette rousse courut vers la fenêtre du couloir, devant la porte d'Elsa, et regarda partout. Elle ne le vit pas de suite mais, lorsqu'elle découvrit enfin l'origine du cri, elle fût prise d'une joyeuse stupéfaction.

"Anna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!" Questionna la grande sœur.

La rousse lui répondit gaiement.

"On dirait que si en fait. L'amusement tombe du ciel."

Puis elle partit en courant, laissant sa grande sœur dans la confusion et l'angoisse. Elle eut presque envie d'ouvrir la porte pour voir si tout allait bien, mais elle oublia définitivement cette idée lorsqu'elle vit que la crainte lui faisait perde à nouveau le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, comme d'habitude. La poignée et l'endroit où elle se tenait commençait à se recouvrir de glace. Elle se cacha alors derrière son lit et tenta de retrouver son calme en prononçant.

"Cache tes pouvoirs... N'en Parle pas... Ne ressent rien... Fais attention..."

* * *

><p>A l'autre bout du château, la petite Anna ouvrit les portes d'un balcon. Elle regarda en l'air et découvrit deux petites jambes en jean, avec trois chaînettes, pendouillantes au dessus du vide. Leur propriétaire étant fermement accroché au rebord du toit.<p>

La fillette mit ses poings sur ses hanches et déclara, très amusée.

"Décidément, t'arrives par des endroits bizarre Steven."

"C'est toi Anna?" S'exclama le dit garçon. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Ben... on est chez moi."

Le geek se figea, regarda le paysage autour de lui et fit.

"... Ah bah oui. Question stupide."

Cela fit rire la petite fille. Le garçon lui demanda alors, assez inquiet et hésitant.

"Par contre... C'est pas que je suis pas fan d'Assassin's Creed mais... si tu pouvait m'aidez à descendre, ça m'arrangerais..."

"De quoi?" Répliqua-t-elle, ne saisissant pas sa référence.

"Peu importe! Aide-moi !"

"Chuuuuut !" Lui fit la princesse avec crainte. "Parle pas si fort. On risque de t'entendre et de te mettre à la porte... ou pire."

Steven dût reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison. Mais sa survie imminente lui importait un peu plus pour l'instant.

"D'accord. Mais fais moi descendre, par pitié."

"Ne t'en fais pas." Rassura-t-elle autant que possible. "Juste... N'ai pas peur."

"Mais je n'ai pas peur." Il regarda en dessous de lui. "MAINTENANT J'AI PEUR !"

Anna lui fît a nouveau "chut" avant de réfléchir à un moyen d'aider son ami. Elle pensa un bon moment, regarda par dessus la balustrade, mais dût se rendre à l'évidence et annoncer la nouvelle à Steven.

"Y'a qu'un seul moyen. Faut que tu lâche."

"Tu me prend pour le Prince de Perse ou quoi ?! Pas Question !"

Cela déboussola un peu la fillette.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je croirais que tu es Prince de Perse?" Elle se reprit alors. "Enfin je veux dire... Ta seule chance c'est de lâcher pour te rattraper à la rambarde. Sinon il faut que j'aille chercher un adulte et tu sais ce qu'il se passera."

Steven analysa la situation le plus calmement possible. À son grand regret, le résultat était en faveur d'Anna. Il n'avait aucun moyen de descendre par escalade et si un adulte le trouvait, ce qui était assez ironique sachant qu'il avait près de seize ans en vrai, cela signifierait d'énormes soucis pour lui et Anna. Sa solution était la seule valable.

"Bon ok..." Se résigna-t-il. "Mais tu m'aide à me rattraper hein?"

"Oui ne t'en fais pas."

Steven respira un grand coup, se concentra autant que devant un jeu en difficulté Cauchemar, et lâcha. Il eût l'estomac qui se souleva, un haut-le-cœur et un instant de panique. Il eut très peur. Puis il s'accrocha fermement à la rambarde de bois. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais Steven s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Anna le saisit par les épaules et l'aida à passer sur le balcon, où il fit s'effondrer son corps d'enfant au sol en respirant vite, tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

La princesse le regarda du dessus, les mains dans le dos et le sourire au lèvre, et l'interrogea.

"Ça va?"

"C'était pas aussi haut que Columbia mais maintenant je sais ce qu'à dût ressentir Booker."

"Pardon?"

"Cherche pas, c'est une longue histoire... J'suis juste un peu... perturbé."

C'était le moins qu'il puisse dire. Mais il ne pouvait entrer dans les détails sans paraitre cinglé, d'autant qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'expliquer dans un rêve. Il y'a cinq minutes, il était dans une cellule, dans une prison ninja, à s'allonger tranquillement sur un mauvais futon. Et d'un coup, il se retrouvait en équilibre précaire sur le toit d'un château.

En voyant le paysage autour de lui, l'architecture du château, qu'il reconnut comme celui dont il avait déjà rêvé, et en se rappelant des deux fillettes qu'il y avait rencontré, leurs noms et particularités, Steven avait compris où il était: Le monde de la Reine des Neiges, le film Disney.

Ce fût un vrai choc. D'ailleurs c'était cela qui l'avait fait tomber. Et tandis qu'il s'était accroché au toit et désespérait de s'en sortir, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir un peu et c'était rendu compte de plusieurs choses intrigantes.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait eu, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la dernière fois, aucun souvenir de son passage ici. Ce qui le renforçait dans l'idée que tout cela était un genre de rêve particulièrement puissant. Personne ne se souvient de ses rêves après tout, même si, une fois revenus, il s'était rappelé de tout. C'était la seule réponse logique qu'il arrivait à avoir avec les éléments qu'il avait. Même si c'était étrange pour lui.

'Je n'ai pas vu la Reine des Neiges pourtant...' Avait-il songé avec mélancolie. 'Moi et les Disney... C'est un peu compliqué...'

Et pour finir, s'il s'agissait effectivement d'Arendelle, le royaume du film Disney, censé être quelque part en Norvège, alors pourquoi est-ce que personne ne parlait Norvégien? Steven n'avait eu aucun doute en entendant les ninjas de Naruto parler japonais, mais que l'on parle anglais en Norvège, c'était un peu bizarre.

Puis Anna était arrivée et l'avait "aidé" à descendre.

Lorsqu'il retrouva son calme, Anna lui tendit la main l'aida a se relever.

"Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu." Dit la princesse rousse. "On se demandait où t'étais passé."

Steven lui répondit gaiement en enlevant un peu de poussière de son tee-shirt à loups.

"Oh faut pas exagérer. Trois jours c'est pas la mort."

"Trois jours?" S'étonna la fillette. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ça fait pile une semaine."

Là, le jeune garçon fût complètement perdu. Il avait passé seulement trois jours en cellules, cela il pouvait le jurer. Et cette princesse lui disait qu'il était partit une semaine entière? Il songea.

'C'est quoi ce bordel? J'ai pas utilisé de TARDIS ou de Delorean pourtant. J'ai presque envie de crier "Nom de Zeus!"... Attend mais pourquoi je cherche la logique d'un rêve?'

Il oublia donc tout ceci. Se sentant d'ailleurs un peu stupide d'avoir eu peur, même si ce n'était pas si inhabituelle de ressentir des émotions dans un rêve.

"Bon bref..." Passa Steven. "Comment ça va depuis le temps? ... Quel qu'il soit."

"Super bien. Et c'est grâce à toi."

Steven en fût étonné.

"Ah bon? Pourquoi cela?" Demanda-t-il.

"Depuis que tu as rencontré ma sœur, elle s'est mise à me reparler."

Là, Steven en fût à la fois intrigué et content pour elle.

"Par contre ça doit rester un secret." Admit Anna, l'air chagrin. "Elsa dit que si nos parents l'apprenait, on devrait se séparer de nouveau." Elle retrouva alors son sourire. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me jure que c'est pour notre bien. Et moi je leur fait confiance. Alors j'ai accepté."

Steven était ébahit... mais aussi triste. Elle avait une telle foi en sa famille qu'elle acceptait cette situation sans mettre un seul instant leur amour en question. Le geek n'arrivait pas à le croire. Si cela avait été lui, les choses aurait été bien différente, il y'aurait eu des cris, des pleurs et peut-être même des objets cassés. Il pensa qu'Anna était une fille bien naïve. Mais il se rappela du motif qui avait mené à cet état de fait: les pouvoirs d'Elsa. Et de ce que la princesse blonde lui avait appris. Il s'en voulu alors, car il comprenait que leur parents avaient vraiment agit dans leur intérêt. Il ressentit alors de nouveau le sentiment de jalousie qu'il avait eut aux pieds du lit d'Anna, lorsqu'il avait faillit être découvert.

'On est pas pareil elles et moi...' Pensa Steven.

La princesse remarqua le visage de son ami, qui touchait ses deux médaillons restant: le dragon et le signe des assassins. Elle s'inquiéta pour lui et lui demanda.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? Tu as l'air... triste."

Steven se reprit et tenta rapidement de changer de sujet.

"Non, ne t'en fais pas. Et sinon, mon cadeau, il te plait toujours autant?"

La fillette retrouva son air enjouée et sortit le pentacle à pierres bleu-ciel de sous sa robe.

"Oui, beaucoup." Assura-t-elle avec entrain. "Je le porte tout les jours."

"Tout les jours?" S'étonna Steven. "Mais enfin tu dois avoir plein d'autres bijoux, des biens plus beaux en plus."

Anna lui raconta.

"Peut-être quelques uns. Mais celui-là, c'est le premier cadeau que m'a offert mon premier véritable ami. Alors il est spécial pour moi."

Cela fit chaud au cœur du geek londonien. Une sensation auquel il n'était pas habitué.

Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la princesse saisit sa main et l'entraina en courant dans les couloirs en déclarant.

"Mais on perd du temps. Viens on va dire à Elsa que t'es revenu."

"A...Attend! Et les gardes?"

"T'en fais pas. Y'a plus grand monde depuis qu'on a fermé les portes du château."

'C'est vrai que j'en ai pas vu un seul depuis mon arrivé...' Songea Steven. 'Un vrai mode Facile de jeu d'infiltration ce château... Non même pas, un vrai didacticiel.'

Anna et Steven se stoppèrent d'un coup, des pas s'approchait d'eux. Sans perdre de temps, le geek se cacha derrière un rideau.

Le geek resta sans bouger ni respirer trop fort. Il entendit sa camarade saluer une dénommée Gerda, qui lui rendit son salut avec les manière d'une servante heureuse dans sa condition, avant que les pas ne s'éloigne de plus en plus. La domestique n'avait pas soupçonnée un seul instant la présence du jeune homme.

Pendant un instant, Steven pensa, presque la larme à l'œil.

'Solid Snake-sensei... Je suis devenu un parfait disciple.'

La petite rousse fit sortir le geek des sa cachette, et de sa rêverie

"Fiouu ! On l'a échappé belle." Souffla la rouquine. "Maintenant, chez Elsa."

Steven n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle l'emporta à nouveau à sa suite dans les couloirs.

"Hey!" Déclara-t-elle en courant, comme si elle avait eu une révélation. "Peut-être que si on chante tout les deux, Elsa sortira."

"CH... CHANTEEER ?!" S'exclama le geek. "Hors de question !"

"Tu l'as bien fait quand tu racontais l'histoire de Bilbon à Elsa."

"Elle t'as racontée ça? Enfin j'veut dire: C'est pas pareil ! Ça faisait partie de l'histoire."

'Déjà que j'aime pas chanter, alors en plus du Disney...' Pensa-t-il. 'Et je me vois TRÈS mal chanter du Métal dans un monde pareil... Quoi qu'un petit _Wisdom of the Kings_ passerait pas si mal... Mais à quoi je pense bon sang?!'

"Allez traine pas!" Commanda innocemment Anna, entrainant un Steven légèrement inquiet avec elle.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, au milieu des rochers et des fumerolles, un petit garçon blond courrait jusqu'à sa mère adoptive, Bulda, Une Troll, suivit d'un jeune renne.<p>

"Ah! Kristoff !" Appela-t-elle. "Te voilà!"

"Excuse maman..." Répondit-il en reprenant son souffle. "Papa a eu du mal à nous trouver."

"Pfff ! Cliff..." Soupira la troll. "Toujours aussi tête en l'air. Mais maintenant que tu es là fiston, et toi aussi Sven, il faudrait que vous alliez voir Grand Pabbie. Il a quelque chose à te demander, fiston."

L'enfant s'exécuta. Il savait que lorsque son grand-père adoptif appelait quelqu'un, c'était toujours pour une raison importante.

Lui et son ami cervidé trouvèrent le roi des trolls assis sur une pierre, les yeux fermés, entrain de tenir un gland dans sa paume et de prononcer d'étranges paroles. Il avait l'air très concentré. Kristoff n'osa pas l'interrompre. Mais le troll termina son incantation et remarqua les deux jeunes.

"Vous voilà." Déclara-t-il. "Juste à temps. Approchez mes enfants."

Les petits le firent et le Grand Pabbie leur expliqua.

"J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission très importante."

La curiosité des enfants en fût excité. Le roi gris leur présenta le fruit sec qu'il avait en main. Une rune en forme de R y était gravée. Il continua ses explications, que les jeunes écoutèrent avec attention.

"J'ai ressentit d'étrange choses aujourd'hui. Je ne veut surtout pas vous inquiété, ce n'est sans doute rien de grave. Mais ce gland que j'ai enchanté vous mènera jusqu'à la source de ce que j'ai perçu. Lorsque vous le lâcherez par terre, il roulera seul vers elle. Je voudrais donc que vous la trouviez. Il m'a semblé que c'est arrivé dans près d'Arendelle."

Kristoff prit, avec prudence, le fruit sec magique, tout en empêchant Sven de le manger. Il savait pourquoi c'était à lui que l'on confiait cette tâche. Sans pour autant fuir ou mal considéré les humains, les trolls préféraient éviter leur contact. En tant qu'humain, il était le mieux placé pour remplir cette mission. Ce qui lui fit très plaisir, cela sentait l'aventure pour son esprit enfantin. Il questionna Pabbie.

"Et qu'est-ce que je fais quand je l'aurais trouvé?"

"Si tu sens que c'est dangereux, ne t'en approche pas. Si par hasard c'est quelque chose de lourd ou impossible à porter, viens immédiatement m'en parler. Sinon, essai de m'apporter ce que c'est ici."

Kristoff accepta sa mission d'un hochement de tête déterminé. Puis il grimpa sur Sven et les deux partir au galop vers Arendelle.

Le Grand Pabbie ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Il disait que ce n'était pas gravissime. Mais, en vérité, il n'en savait rien. Il avait prié pour que ce qu'il avait ressentit la semaine dernière ne se reproduise plus, il avait même presque oublié cette nuit, mais c'était bel et bien arrivé à nouveau. Cela lui faisait peur de ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait, encore plus sachant ce que les mythes disait de cette "sensation". Il n'aimait pas envoyé son petit-fils adoptif face au danger, mais comme la source se trouvait chez les humains, c'était la meilleure solution.

'Pourrait-il y'avoir un lien avec la princesse aux pouvoirs de glaces?' Songea-t-il.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était attendre.

Attendre sans se rendre compte, ni même soupçonné, qu'il était observé.

Juste derrière lui, à seulement deux pas, sans qu'il puisse le voir ou le sentir, un vieil homme droit à moustache, en costar cravate bleu-marine, avait assisté à toute la discutions, l'air à la fois inquiet et colérique.

Un orage terrible pointait à l'horizon, prêt à éclater.

* * *

><p>Et ben... Même quand je veut faire court je finit à 11 pages word Oo<p>

Mon record de temps je pense. Deux jours pour 4000 mots sans trop m'acharner XD

Œuvres cités (comme tout chapitre de la Reine et le geek, y'a une référence Disney):

The Hobbit, Assassin's Creed, Le Bossu de Notre-Dame, Prince of Persia, Bioshock Infinite, Doctor Who, Retour vers le futur, Metal Gear Solid.

Musique:

_Wisdom of the Kings_ - Rhapsody of Fire

Allez à la prochaine sur Kunai & Cellphone et le prochain chapitre. ;-)


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde

Je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent pour leur fidélité et leurs critiques.

Je tiens compte de tout ce que vous dîtes et continuerai d'écrire jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire.

Si tout ce passe bien, ce ne sera pas avant l'an prochain (sérieusement) ;-)

Bon, certains me disent que je pourrais plus décrire, aussi vais-je essayer dans ce chapitre d'être plus descriptif, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ^^

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, voici la suite.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>:

Il y'a peu de choses que la totalité du monde trouve indubitablement belles. L'une d'entre elle est sans conteste le visage souriant d'un enfant, encore plus s'il s'agit d'une adorable petite fille avec des tresses rousses.

La princesse d'Arendelle courait en tenant la main de son ami Steven, l'entrainant à toute jambe vers la chambre de sa grande sœur. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir à nouveau son ami qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Elle s'ennuyait moins depuis qu'Elsa et elle reparlait, mais ce n'était que de courtes parlottes, sa grande sœur ne voulant pas risquer que leurs parents l'apprenne.

Mais maintenant que Steven était là, elle allait sûrement bien s'amuser. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte à flocons bleu, elle toqua en appelant, surexcitée.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

La voix de la petite fille interrompit les lamentations la princesse-héritière. Depuis que sa petite sœur était partit voir ce qu'était ce cri, elle n'avait pas arrêter de s'inquiéter. Mis à part lorsqu'elle avait faillit geler sa petite sœur, deux ans et demi auparavant, il ne se passait rien dans ce château. Alors ce cri l'avait énormément angoissé, au point de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Cachée derrière son lit, jambe contre son torse ,Elsa avait tentée, tant bien que mal, de contenir sa magie et ses émotions. Mais elle n'avait réussit qu'à limiter la formation de glace autour d'elle, même sa robe bleue ne fût pas épargnée.

Très inquiète, n'arrivant pas à savoir ce que cachait la voix de sa sœur, Elsa courut vers la porte, laissant des traces de glaces derrière elle, et demanda à la petite rousse.

"Anna ?! Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

La petite sœur, saisissant l'anxiété d'Elsa, lui répondit joyeusement.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était rien de grave. C'est même l'inverse."

Cela tranquillisa la grande sœur, mais son inquiétude fût remplacée par une certaine curiosité. Anna ne lui laissa même pas le temps de formuler une question.

"Devine qui est revenuuuus?" S'amusa Anna.

Prise au dépourvu, Elsa ne sut quoi répondre. La petite rousse, de son côté, regarda le petit garçon qu'elle avait amené avec elle... et fut un peu consternée, le découvrant entrain de reprendre haleine comme s'il avait courut un marathon. Elle se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait dit la semaine dernière sur ses aptitudes physiques.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas sportif." Reconnut-elle.

"Je te l'avais... bien dit." Confirma Steven entre deux inspirations. "Ait pitié de mon cœur... Contrairement à Link... J'en ai qu'un, moi."

Avant que la rouquine ne lui demande de qui il parlait, Elsa intervint, stupéfaite.

"Steven? C'est toi?"

Le petit garçon termina de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal avant de répondre, sur un ton décontracté.

"En chair et en os, à défaut de souffle." Il regarda par la serrure. "Comment ça va là-dedans?"

La voix légère du petit garçon, qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu, fit très plaisir à Elsa. L'un de ses yeux bleu glace croisa celui marron-chocolat de Steven avant de se reculer, un peu surprise mais souriante. Elle aussi avait espéré le revoir. Même si leur rencontre avait été un peu... impressionnante, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cela avait été une bonne chose à ses yeux.

"Je vais bien." Informa-t-elle. Puis, se rappelant de tout à l'heure, elle lui demanda. "Attend, c'est toi qui a crié?"

"Heu...oui, c'était moi." Admit-il avec gène. "Je suis tombé du toit. C'est permis dans ce cas là, non?"

"Tu es tombé du Toit ?!" S'étouffa la princesse des neiges. "Est-ce que ça va ?!"

Elle lui avait posé la question avec une inquiétude qui surpris Steven. Cela lui faisait drôle d'entendre autant de préoccupation de la part d'une petite fille, puisqu'il était bien plus âgé qu'elle en vrai. Il hésita avant de répondre gentiment.

"Ouai, je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste pas prêt de faire un Saut de la Foi."

Il ajouta en pensé, dans un curieux mélange de déception et soulagement.

'Pardonnez-Moi Maître Ezio!'

Avant qu'il n'en pense plus, la princesse-héritière l'interpella d'une voix anxieuse.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de grimper là-haut?"

Le geek s'exclama, un peu choqué qu'elle puisse remettre son bon sens en question.

"Tu me prend pour Nathan Drake ou quoi? J'y ai pas grimpé. J'y suis apparus sans le vouloir."

"C'est qui Nathan Drake?" Demanda innocemment la petite rousse.

Steven lui expliqua, comme un critique parlant d'un sujet qu'il maitrisait parfaitement.

"Un aventurier-chasseur de trésor. Excellent grimpeur mais très grand barjo... En fait c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie. J'te raconterais ses aventures un jour."

Il avait déclaré ça sans avoir réfléchit un seul instant à comment il allait parlé d'un jeu de tir à une princesse du dix-neuvième siècle. Mais Anna eut l'air ravi à l'idée d'une nouvelle histoire pleine d'aventure. Sa grande sœur voulait bien l'entendre aussi. Mais elle fut intriguée par ce qu'avait dit Steven juste avant.

"Un instant... Tu dit que tu es 'Apparus' sur le toit?"

Steven ne voyant aucune raison de mentir à un rêve, il expliqua sereinement aux deux princesses qu'il semblait pouvoir apparaître n'importe où, et que c'était ainsi qu'il était arrivé dans leurs chambres.

Et tandis qu'Elsa ouvrait grand les yeux de curiosité et d'inquiétude, les yeux d'Anna le firent d'émerveillement.

"Tu veux dire que tu fais de la magie?" Demanda-t-elle.

Steven ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'il pouvait parler de magie pour quelque chose qui semblait normal dans un rêve? Devant le regard ébahit de la fille aux tresses, il préféra jouer la sécurité en lui répondant.

"On peut dire ça comme ça."

La princesse sembla à deux doigt de hurler de joie. Sans souvenirs des pouvoirs d'Elsa, elle avait le sentiment que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait une personne spéciale et magique en face d'elle.

De son côté, en revanche, Elsa était complètement sidérée. Si ce que Steven disait était vraie, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était comme elle? Elle avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Mais cela expliquait comment il avait put entrer et sortir de sa chambre sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais un détail l'intrigua du coup. Elle lui demanda, appréhendant un peu la réponse.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parler ?"

Ne saisissant pas l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Le geek lui répondit calmement.

"J'ignorais que je pouvais faire ça avant de vous rencontrer."

Et avant qu'Elsa puisse en demander plus, sa petite sœur se mit à sauter sur place en implorant Steven.

"Un tour de Magie! Un tour de magie!"

Cela étonna le geek et fit rire la petite blonde, à qui cette attitude rappelait pas mal de souvenirs. Même si cette dernière redoutait un peu la suite. La dernière fois qu'Anna avait insistée pour voir de la magie, cela s'était mal terminée. Mais le petit garçon se mit à tergiverser comme s'il devait, malheureusement, lui dire quelque chose de décevant. Il lui avoua alors avec embarras.

"Je... suis désolé Anna, mais je ne fais pas encore ça sur commande."

"Ah non?" Questionna-t-elle, l'air moins enjouée.

Cela intrigua encore plus Elsa.

Puis, comme si le destin avait décidé de se moquer d'eux, les trois enfants entendirent au loin une voix d'homme criant.

"Anna ?!"

Les trois enfants se tendirent d'un coup. Ils connaissaient cette voix. C'était le père des deux fillettes: Le Roi Agdar. Anna et Steven se regardèrent, les yeux emplis de crainte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il trouve Steven. La petite rousse ne pensait pas son père capable de faire du mal à son ami, mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Surtout pas maintenant, elle venait à peine de le rencontrer.

A en juger la voix du souverain, et les bruits de pas qui commençait à résonner au loin, il était proche. Et il venait vers eux.

Les enfants savait ce qu'il fallait faire: Steven devait se cacher. Immédiatement.

Ils cherchèrent du regard un endroit où disparaître, mais il n'y avait rien dans le couloir, ni meubles ni rideaux assez épais. Et la princesse savait que les autres chambres étaient fermés à clés, car elles devaient normalement accueillirent des invités. Ils pensèrent donc à fuir dans un autre couloir.

Ils auraient put retourner par la bifurcation dont ils étaient venu, mais c'était malheureusement de là que semblait arriver le roi. Anna et le geek regardèrent de l'autre côté mais ce couloir finissait sur une autre chambre. C'était une impasse. Ils n'eurent donc plus qu'une seule solution.

La princesse rousse murmura à la porte d'une voix paniquée.

"Elsa! Ouvre la porte. Vite!"

"Quoi?" Répondit la blonde.

"Dépêche-toi!" Murmura le geek à son tour. "Il faut que je me cache."

Elsa comprenait pourquoi. Elle sortait rarement, mais pas au point de ne pas savoir comment était le couloir, et donc que sa chambre était la seule cachette possible. Mais, malgré la forte envie de le faire, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

"Je... ne peut pas." Répondit-elle, très tendue.

"Pardon?" S'exclama doucement l'étranger.

"S'il-te-plait Elsa!" Implora sa petite soeur. "C'est pour Steven!"

La princesse-héritière voulait vraiment ouvrir cette porte de prison, juste un peu pour laisser entrer ce jeune homme si bizarre mais pas méchant. Sa main tremblante était à a peine quelques centimètres de la poignée. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait peur. Beaucoup trop peur. Anna était elle aussi de l'autre côté. Si elle ouvrait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle risquait d'entrer également, et peut-être découvrir à nouveau ces pouvoirs maudits dont elle voulait la protégée. Plus elle s'inquiétait, et plus ceux-ci formait du givre sur la porte, faisant encore plus escalader la tension.

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux de peur et de tension. L'idée de voir Steven emmené et ne plus jamais le revoir lui traversa esprit, tout comme les souvenirs d'Anna blessée, du visage de ses parents et de la puissance de ses pouvoirs. A deux doigt de craquer, elle ne put que redire avec un chagrin tendu.

"Je... ne... peut pas..."

Ces mots stupéfièrent Anna et Steven.

"Anna?!" Entendirent-ils derrière eux, se retournant et figeant de crainte.

Steven vit la grande silhouette élancé d'un homme entrer dans le couloir. Pendant la seconde où il regardait dans une autre direction, en arrivant, Steven imagina cet homme blond à fine moustache lui posant plein de questions, le traitant comme un criminel et l'enfermant au cachot. Cela lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Il voulut réellement être ailleurs.

Anna fut aussi angoissée que sa grande sœur. Puis le regard de son père se posa sur elle. Elle eut une inspiration de peur... Mais fut déroutée en le voyant sourire et soupirer de soulagement.

"Anna! te voilà." Déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, au grand étonnement de sa fille.

Elle ne sut pas quoi dire, tout comme Elsa, qui regardait désormais à travers la serrure.

"Je t'ai cherché partout." Informa le roi.

Anna était un peu déboussolée, son père faisait comme si Steven n'était pas là. Un étranger, avec des vêtements aussi étrange qui plus est, aurait dû l'inquiéter, ou au moins le surprendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle... puis écarquilla les yeux. Steven avait tout bonnement disparus. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en étonné d'avantage, son père la lâcha et d'adressa a elle.

"Ta mère et moi te cherchions partout. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas?"

Anna tenta de se reprendre et mentit en bafouillant.

"Je... Je ne vous avais pas entendu... Vous me cherchiez?"

Son père lui demanda avec inquiétude.

"Tu n'as pas entendu tout à l'heure?"

Anna n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre.

"Tu parles du cri?" Suggéra-t-elle, réticente à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet.

"C'est cela." Confirma le roi. "Quand nous l'avons entendu, ta mère et moi nous sommes fait beaucoup de soucis. On avait peur qu'il te sois arrivée quelque chose."

Anna était toujours ravie d'entendre ce genre de chose. Ses parents la couvrait toujours d'attentions et veillait sur elle en toute circonstances. Mais elle ne se doutait pas, bien qu'ils l'ait toujours un peu couvé, que c'était à cause de son 'accident' avec Elsa qu'ils étaient devenus aussi protecteurs.

"Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés." S'excusa-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Son père sourit à nouveau en lui disant.

"Mais non ne t'excuse pas. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien."

Puis le roi sembla se rendre compte d'où il avait trouvé sa fille. Il lui demanda alors.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici au fait? Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas déranger ta sœur."

Anna fût prise au dépourvu, aussi répondit-elle par la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Quand... Quand j'ai entendu le cri, j'ai eu très peur... Alors je suis venu voir Elsa... Puisque j'étais pas loin."

Heureusement pour elle, son père se laissait plus facilement avoir par ses petits mensonges que la reine. Il acceptait sans problème qu'Anna ait put avoir envie de voir sa grande sœur dans un moment d'effroi.

Le roi prit de nouveau sa fille dans les bras pour la consoler. Mais lorsqu'il fit cela, Anna put voir par-dessus son épaule et découvrir, caché au coin du couloir, la tête à mèche de son ami. Celui-ci, le visage souriant comme un farceur ayant évité de se faire prendre, lui fit signe de garder le silence. Ensuite de quoi il disparu du champ de vision de la fillette, en s'appuyant contre le mur de son couloir.

Il dût faire un effort pour ne pas soupirer. Une partie de lui ne pouvait nier qu'au milieu du soulagement et de la surprise, il avait ressentit une certaine envie en voyant Anna et son père.

Le petit garçon, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas encore sortit d'affaire, commença alors à avancer à pas de loup dans le couloir, à l'opposé du roi et sa fille. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, pour être sûr de ne pas être suivit. Puis, lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau face à lui, il se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés, en découvrant une grosse servante pétrifié de surprise. Il était à nouveau repéré. Il voulut être ailleurs, très vite et très loin cette fois.

La gouvernante sursauta. Elle avait à peine clignée des yeux que le petit garçon étrange qu'elle avait repéré s'était évaporé.

Dire que cela l'inquiéta serait un euphémisme. Elle crut un instant être devenus folle, surtout après le cri que tout le château avait entendu. Cela ajouté au fragments de glaces qu'elle retrouvait de temps à autre dans la chambre de la princesse Elsa, elle se disait, définitivement, que des choses étranges, et assez inquiétante, se passait ici.

* * *

><p>Steven avait seulement cligné des yeux. Rien que cela. Un instant, il était dans le couloir d'un château, à deux doigt de se faire choper par une servante, et un centième de seconde après, il était dehors, dans une ruelle vide au milieu des maisons en bois.<p>

Pendant un moment, il resta sans bouger, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Il s'était visiblement à nouveau téléporté. Deux fois en plus. Le soulagement et l'émerveillement le firent rire. Et pendant qu'il regardait son corps avec amusement, il dit avec humour.

"Waw... C'est plus fort que le téléporteur de l'Enterprise ce truc."

Il prit enfin un moment pour souffler et exprimer son soulagement. Il soupira un grand coup avant de dire.

"Je l'ai échappé belle. J'ai pratiquement vue le point d'exclamation sur sa tête, à cette dame. Je ne jouerai plus jamais à un Metal Gear... de la même façon."

Curieux de voir jusqu'où il pouvait allez dans son rêve. Il prit la pose, se concentra en pointant une direction, et ordonna fièrement.

"Téléportation Scotty !"

Mais rien ne se passa. Steven en fût étonné et déçu.

'C'est étrange.' Songea-t-il. 'Quand j'ai vraiment voulu disparaître, je l'ai fait. Comment ça se fait que ça ne marche plus maintenant que j'essai. j'ai plus de mana ou quoi?'

Le geek repensa alors à toute les fois où il s'était 'téléporté', à défaut de meilleur mot. Le seul point commun qu'il trouvait en y repensant, c'était l'envie fugace mais profonde d'être ailleurs.

"C'est peut-être comme la Force en fait." Songea-t-il. "C'est pas vraiment une question d'effort mais de 'Le Faire' ou 'Ne Pas le Faire'. Pas 'd'Essai' possible... Bon sang! Où est maître Yoda quand on a besoin de lui ?!"

Steven soupira un grand coup et tenta à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina un peu plus loin, près du quai qu'il y'avait en face de lui, en espérant ne pas apparaître au dessus de l'eau. Il faisait plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait penser, mais il n'avait tout de même pas envie de tester la température de la Mer du nord. Il se concentra assez fort pour avoir un début de migraine.

Mais en rouvrant les yeux, il se découvrit toujours au même endroit. Il soupira de déception.

'C'est visiblement pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais prétendre rejoindre les X-men.' Pensa-t-il.

Il se rappela alors qu'il avait quitté le château sans qu'Anna et Elsa puissent savoir où il était. Il voulut y retourner mais, après avoir vu l'inquiétude de leur père, il doutait que la zone soit sans danger pour l'instant. Les quelques gardes présent devait être sur le pied de guerre maintenant. Et de toute manière, ne sachant utiliser sa capacité spéciale à volonté, il ne voyait pas comment y rentrer. Les portes étaient fermés selon Anna. Et il n'était pas assez dingue pour croire qu'on le laisserait entrer en toquant à la porte, même s'il était dans un monde Disney.

Il aurait put croire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, puisqu'il était certains d'être dans un rêve. Mais il n'était pas de ceux qui ont cette croyance naïve et optimiste. Honnêtement, qui pouvait prétendre avoir le contrôle dans ses rêves? Si c'était aussi simple, personne ne ferait de cauchemars et toute les nuits serait de bonne nuit. Steven s'en était rendu compte depuis longtemps, aussi préféra-t-il passer le temps avant d'éventuellement retrouver les petites princesses.

Steven s'étira un bon coup, histoire de se détendre et 'redémarrer la machine' en quelque sorte. le geek déclara alors avec entrain.

"Bon ben... Je suis dans un monde Disney sans console, ni télé, ni internet... Comment j'ai put rêver d'un endroit pareil j'en ai Aucune idée. Mais c'est pas une raison pour s'en faire."

Il commença donc à marcher hors de sa ruelle, prêt à visiter cette charmante petite ville avec l'entrain d'un nouveau joueur de MMO.

Seulement, il mit le pied sur la place en bord de mer et s'arrêta pour respirer un peu l'air marin, contemplant les maisons nordique autour de lui, les mains dans les poches. Puis il sentit quelque chose de bizarre à son pied. Il sortit ainsi de sa courte rêverie l'air curieux. On aurait dit que quelque chose avait légèrement cognée sa chaussure et continuait à le faire plus doucement. Le geek regarda à ses pieds et ouvrit grand les yeux d'incompréhension en découvrant un drôle de fruit sec roulant et tapant contre sa semelle, comme s'il était sur sa route.

Le geek ne sût vraiment pas comment réagir. Il avait vu des choses étranges, surtout si l'on comptait les jeux vidéos et les vidéos sur internet, mais un gland qui attaquait son flanc gauche, c'était une première. Il ne sut pas trop s'il devait le prendre, se pousser ou directement l'écraser.

Il préféra faire un pas en arrière pour le laisser passer. Mais au lieu de continuer tout droit, le gland dévia vers lui et se cogna encore contre la pointe de sa basket.

Steven se saisit alors du fruit, découvrit une rune nordique dessus et tenta quelque chose: il jeta le fruit sec loin devant lui.

Il observa attentivement, sans bouger, et vit le gland revenir vers lui, jusqu'à le taper à nouveau. Le geek se demanda en pensée.

'J'ai fait quelque chose pour mettre le grand dieu écureuil en colère ou quoi? ... Je dis pas que je suis forcément innocent mais je voudrais bien savoir.'

Le geek entendit alors un petit grognement sur sa gauche. Il leva les yeux par là et découvrit, pas tant surpris que cela, un petit garçon en habit chaud, et aux bottes légèrement gelés, et un très jeune renne qui le fixait avec curiosité. Qu'y'avait-il d'étrange à trouvé un renne en Norvège et d'être vu bizarrement lorsqu'un gland vous attaque?

Steven vit le regard des deux passer de lui au fruit magique, il se risqua a demander.

"C'est à vous ce gland un peu agressif?"

L'enfant du nord sortit de son ébahissement et ramassa le fruit sec. Il observa alors le geek des pieds à la tête comme une curiosité venu d'ailleurs, très intrigué par l'allure singulière du jeune étranger. Le londonien commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce regard.

Puis le jeune renne s'approcha de Steven, qui recula d'un pas étonné et inquiet. Mais l'animal voulait juste le sentir. Il renifla l'enfant de haut en bas, notamment sa drôle de petite mèche, tandis que le geek se détendait. Le cervidé n'avait pas l'air menaçant du tout, l'étranger le trouvait même plutôt adorable avec ses gros yeux et sa fourrure douce. Son attitude étonna un peu le petit geek car, en général, les animaux ne l'aimait pas trop.

Mais il était dans son rêve, alors cela lui parût plutôt logique qu'il y rencontre enfin un animal qui l'apprécie. Steven décida donc d'en profiter. Il caressa la tête et le cou du cervidé en lui disant joyeusement.

"T'es pas méchant toi hein? T'es une brave bête."

Le renne semblait ronronner de joie, si tant es qu'on puisse dire cela d'un renne. En tout cas, il répondit aux flatteries du petit inconnu en lui léchant le visage. Ce à quoi le geek répondit par un "Berk!" très amusé.

"Comment tu t'appelles?" Lui demanda Steven.

"Sven." Répondit une voix humoristiquement grave, mais bien humaine.

Le jeune londonien leva les yeux vers l'autre garçon, celui qui avait parlé pour le renne. Steven le regarda comme une personne ayant fait une blague très mauvaise mais tout de même amusante. Il rit un coup avant de le questionner à son tour.

"Et toi, t'es qui?"

Le petit garçon blond, qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Elsa, lui répondit en croisant les bras.

"J'm'appelle Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman."

Steven jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon à fourrure et demanda.

"Il est à toi ce renne?"

" 'Avec' moi." Corrigea doucement le blond. "C'est mon ami, pas ma propriété."

Steven, d'abord un peu surpris, comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Les personnages pensant ainsi étaient légion dans les mangas après tout. Il caressa à nouveau la brave bête et se présenta à son tour.

"Moi c'est Steven. Steven Ryan."

Il inclina légèrement la tête par réflexe, puis se reprit en lui tendant la main, que Kristoff serra vivement. Puis Steven se rappela du fruit sec magique. Le geek hésita.

"Excuse-moi mais... c'était quoi ce gland bizarre tout à l'heure?"

Kristoff sembla soudainement s'en rappelé, alors qu'il l'avait toujours en main, ainsi que de quelque chose d'important.

"Ah oui c'est vrai!" S'exclama-t-il. "Ce fruit devait me conduire à... quelque chose de bizarre que je dois emmener à Grand Pabbie."

"Bizarre ?" Intervint Steven, un peu sidéré.

Le jeune homme blond, qui regardait Steven des pieds à la tête, sembla assez gêné. Tout ce qu'il put prononcer, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, fut.

"Heuuuu..."

Puis Steven se souvint de comment il était habillé et où il était. Il s'examina un instant et se rappela que le tee-shirt de loup, les chainettes et les colliers Elder Scrolls et Assassin's Creed n'étaient pas vraiment à la mode en Norvège à cette époque.

"Ah ! Oui, je comprend..." Consentit l'étranger. "Mais... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça?"

Kristoff lui répondit simplement.

"Que je dois t'emmener voir les trolls."

"Les trolls?" Questionna Steven.

L'esprit du Geek se mit alors en pleine activité. Lorsqu'il chercha le mot troll dans sa mémoire, il tomba directement sur une scène avec un monstre gris, géant et répugnant qui hurlait dans la Moria.

Son visage passa, en un instant, de la curiosité à l'effarement terrifié. Il beugla dans la seconde.

"T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?! HORS DE QUESTION !"

Puis il s'enfuit en courant... jusqu'à s'essouffler, ralentir et s'effondrer comme une masse haletante au sol, six mètres plus loin, sous les regards incrédules du renne et Kristoff. Ils se rapprochèrent de Steven qui se lamentait en marmonnant.

"Ooooh... Échec critique au jet de Constitutiooon..."

Ce faiblard de geek n'avait toujours pas récupéré de la petite course que lui avait fait faire Anna. Il lui aurait fallut encore un moment. Kristoff et Sven se jetèrent un regard incrédule avant que le blond ne lui demande.

"Pourquoi tu t'es en... as essayé de t'enfuir?"

Steven roula sur le dos, puis répondit d'une voix pathétiquement fatigué.

"Tu veux m'emmener voir des géant qui bouffe des humains autour du feu en riant... À quoi tu t'attendais?"

Kristoff et sa monture semblèrent complètement choqué par ce que venait de dire l'étrange garçon. Le petit nordique répliqua alors avec énervement.

"Je ne sais pas qui ta raconter des histoires pareil mais c'est un sale menteur!"

'Il insulte Tolkien là non?' Songea le geek avec agacement, mais trop épuisé pour répliquer.

Kristoff lui expliqua alors, désireux de corriger les idées préconçus de Steven.

"Les trolls sont tout petit déjà. Ils ne mangent pas les gens, d'ailleurs ils les évitent en général. Et ce sont les êtres les plus gentils qui existent... Bon ils sont un peu envahissants parfois, mais ils sont super sinon."

Steven vit bien à quel point Kristoff pensait ce qu'il disait. Il songea alors que, dans cette univers rêvé, les règles devait être différentes que dans d'autres. Les trolls pouvait être représentés de diverses façon après tout. Et Kristoff ne devait pas connaître l'auteur de la plus grande œuvre littéraire de toute l'histoire humaine. C'était la seule explication logique qu'il avait pour qu'il n'ait pas compris pourquoi il avait cru cela.

'C'est bizarre.' Pensa-t-il. 'Pourquoi est-ce les gens dans mes rêves sont tous des incultes?'

Il mit ce détail, très grave pour lui, de côté et dit au blondinet.

"D'accord. Je te crois... Je m'excuse."

Kristoff et Sven retrouvèrent le sourire, acceptant ses excuses, et le jeune homme tendit la main à Steven pour l'aider à se relever.

Remis sur pied, le geek ôta la poussière de son tee-shirt en questionnant le petit garçon.

"N'empêche, je ne comprend pas ce que vous avez tous contre moi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire?" S'enquérit Kristoff.

"Où que j'aille on me traite comme un criminel. La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit qu'on voulait me voir, j'ai finis en prison. Je suis pas le Napoléon du crime bon sang !"

Sven et Kristoff se jetèrent à nouveau un regard, mais cette fois d'incompréhension. Il se risqua à demander à Steven, afin d'être sûr.

"Tu es... un criminel?"

Steven répliqua, pas mal irrité.

"Les seuls choses que j'ai faites, depuis que j'ai quitté ma maison, c'est jouer, écouter de la musique, prendre soin de ma mèche et aider des enfants. Si prendre du bon temps, avoir la classe et donner un coup de main sont des crimes, j'engage de suite Phoenix Wright pour le procès... Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, c'est le plus grand avocat de tout les temps."

Kristoff et Sven se jetèrent à nouveau des regards d'incompréhension. Mais le jeune nordique se rasséréna en comprenant que Steven n'avait pas l'air méchant, juste pas très chanceux. Il lui demanda donc.

"Bon alors tu veut bien me suivre quand même? Grand Pabbie avait l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de te voir."

Steven interrogea alors le nordique miniature.

"Et qu'est-ce qui me garantie que suivre un jeune collecteur de glace chez des trolls ne va pas m'attirer d'autres ennuis?"

Là, Kristoff sembla déconcerté.

"Comment tu sais que je suis collecteur de glace?"

Steven eut un sourire en coin et leva l'index en déclarant.

"Premièrement: Tu es en habit chaud et tu as encore un peu de glace sur les bottes. Comme on est visiblement en été, vu l'absence de neige, ça veut dire que tu était en altitude, là où il y'a encore de la glace et de la neige."

Il leva un second doigt.

"Deuxièmement: la fourrure de Sven est pas encore assez épaisse pour cacher les marques rouges autour de son cou, sûrement à cause d'une corde. Il doit surement du tiré des charges régulièrement."

Kristoff caressa l'animal en lui promettant.

"Ne t'en fait pas Sven. Dès que j'ai les moyens je t'offre un vrai harnais."

Le renne grogna de joie et Steven termina, comme si de rien n'était, en levant un troisième doigt.

"Et troisièmement: J'aurais pu croire que tu étais un jeune bûcheron ou conducteur de traineau. Seulement tu n'as pas besoin d'aller au sommet des montagne pour trouver du bois et, avec tout le respect que je lui dois, je vois mal Sven porté autre chose qu'un enfant pour l'instant."

Pour ne pas froisser l'animal, Steven avait dit cela en lui caressant à nouveau la tête. Cela fonctionna apparemment. Kristoff, face à cela, resta un peu sans voix. Mais il se reprit vite et admit en riant un peu.

"Et ben... T'es un p'tit malin toi."

Steven affirma gentiment, comme s'il avait dit une évidence.

"En fait c'est élémentaire mon cher Kristoff."

Le jeune collecteur trouvait ce jeune garçon bizarre de plus en plus sympathique. Certes il avait l'air un peu sûr de lui, colérique et aussi athlétique qu'une moule... Mais il ne sentait aucune malice chez lui, et Sven semblait l'apprécié. C'était un très bon juge de la nature humaine, Kristoff le savait depuis longtemps. Il redemanda alors à Steven.

"Alors tu veux bien nous suivre?"

Steven réfléchit un instant, l'étudiant comme s'il s'agissait d'un paquet dont il ignorait le contenu, mais qui était potentiellement dangereux.

"En quoi ce serait différent de la fois où je me suis fais arrêter?" Questionna Steven.

"Ben... Y'a pas de prison chez les trolls." Informa le petit blond.

Steven demanda, très concerné.

"Ils pratiquent la torture?"

"NON !" S'exclama Kristoff, choqué par cette question.

"... Bon alors allons-y." Accepta finalement le geek.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire puisque le château lui était visiblement inaccessible. Autant suivre son rêve là où les évènements semblait le pousser. Il pria cependant pour qu'il ne se transforme pas d'un coup en cauchemar.

Kristoff et Sven se retournèrent et entamèrent la marche en demandant à l'étranger de les suivre.

Mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à entamer la marche, Steven sursauta en entendant une voix d'homme derrière lui.

"Petit." Dit-elle.

Steven se retourna d'un coup et découvrit la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu. Devant lui se trouvait un grand homme d'un certain âge, à la moustache bien taillé et portant un costar-cravate bleu marine, le fixant de toute sa terrible hauteur. Son regard et son visage semblait marqué par la colère. Steven eut très peur face à lui.

Le grand homme lui ordonna alors, de sa voix menaçante, mais qui devait être agréable en d'autres circonstances.

"Si Grand Pabbie peut faire quelque chose pour que tu partes sans revenir, je te conseil de l'écouter. Tu mets ce monde en danger par ta seule présence."

Le petit garçon aux pendentifs resta figé de peur, comme face à un géant prêt à l'écraser. Il entendit alors au loin Kristoff qui l'appelait joyeusement, ce qui le fit se retourner vers lui.

"Hé Steven! Alors? Tu viens? "

Steven fit demi-tour encore une fois, mais ce coup-ci, l'homme en costar avait disparus. Steven refit face à Kristoff et fût intrigué que celui-ci sourit normalement. C'était comme s'il n'avait ni vu ni entendu le vieil homme menacer le geek.

'Voilà que je me met à voir un genre de G-man dans mes rêves.' Pensa le geek. 'C'est une première ça.'

Le jeune londonien conclut que cela ne pouvait être qu'une de ses choses bizarres typique des rêves, comme le fait qu'il puisse se téléporter dans un monde Disney qu'il n'avait jamais vu autrement que par de fugaces images sur le net.

Concluant que ce n'était rien de particulièrement inquiétant, Steven retrouva le sourire, laissa cet incident dans un coin de sa tête et rejoignit Sven et Kristoff, avec qui il marcha en direction des bois. Ces derniers lui demandèrent de se dépêcher un peu, le ciel commençant à se couvrir.

Ils s'en allèrent ainsi, inconscient du regard mauvais que l'homme à la moustache posaient sur eux, à l'endroit exact où il s'était adressé à Steven. Personne ne semblant le voir ou sentir sa présence.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, au château, la reine Idun finissait d'embrasser sa petite princesse rousse. Elle quitta la chambre de sa fille en lui demandant, gentiment, de ne pas en sortir avant qu'elle ne revienne la chercher. Un peu triste d'être coincé ici, elle accepta cependant d'un hochement de tête. Sa mère ferma la porte et ordonna à un garde de ne laisser entrer ni sortir personne, à part le roi et elle-même. Il confirma l'ordre et se mit au garde à vous, saisissant fermement sa lance.<p>

La Reine retourna ensuite dans le bureau royal, où elle s'assit sur une chaise dans un grand soupir, prenant sa tête au chignon brun entre ses doigts. Elle et son mari avait eu très peur en entendant cet affreux hurlement. On aurait cru que quelqu'un allait mourir. Le roi et elle avait craint le pire pour leurs enfants. Depuis cette histoire avec Elsa, il y'a deux ans et demi environ, ils s'étaient promis de tenir leur chère Anna loin de tout danger. C'est aussi pour cela qu'ils avaient fermés les portes du château. Alors quand ils entendirent cet effroyable voix, ils avaient redoutés que quelque chose n'arrivent à leurs enfant une fois encore. Quelque chose d'encore plus terrible qu'un accident de magie.

Les deux souverains avaient appelés tout les gardes restant à fouiller le château de font en comble, afin de retrouver l'origine de ce cri. mais ils s'étaient également mis en quête d'Anna, pour être sur qu'elle allait bien. Ils avaient courut dans tout les sens, l'appelant à chaque coin de couloir. Mais heureusement, le roi avait ramené leur fille en pleine forme. La reine, folle d'inquiétude, l'avait serrez très fort dans ses bras, ensuite de quoi elle l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre pour la mettre en sécurité.

Alors qu'elle attendait que son époux revienne lui annoncez le résultat des recherches, craignant ce qu'il avait bien put se passer, la souveraine entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et ouvrir. Elle vit alors entrer Gerda, l'une des dernières gouvernantes du château, car c'était l'une des plus efficaces qu'elle et Agdar ait jamais eut à leur service. Fidèle à sa réputation, Gerda était entré avec exactement ce qu'il fallait pour aider la reine à ce détendre.

"Je vous apporte du thé, votre altesse." Annonça la servante.

La souveraine remercia la domestique. Mais pendant qu'elle approchait, Idun ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait l'air très tendu. Gerda jetait, de temps en temps, des regards ailleurs, et le moindre petit bruit sembla la stresser. Et lorsqu'elle servit le thé, elle sursauta en renversant la tasse au moment où les pas rapide d'un garde résonnèrent dans le couloir.

En voyant ce qu'elle avait fait, la servante s'excusa.

"Je suis navré votre altesse. Je n'ai pas fait attention."

Loin d'être fachée, la reine lui dit que ce n'était rien. Mais elle voulait savoir ce qui troublait Gerda. C'était un des trait de son caractère qui rendait la souveraine si appréciée, elle était d'une grande douceur et faisait preuve de compassion envers ses sujets.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous traquasse Gerda?" Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

"Mais rien votre ma reine. Tout va bien."

La souveraine rit un peu, montrant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas si elle avait un problème.

"Allons, je vois bien que quelque chose vous perturbe." Précisa-t-elle. "Vous pouvez tout me dire."

La servante, en d'autres circonstance, aurait certainement gardé le silence. Seulement cette fois, elle pensa qu'il valait mieux tout dire, car cela les concernais tous au château, même si cela pouvait sembler étrange. La suivante bredouilla alors en reposant la théière.

"Et bien en fait...Il y'a bien quelque chose votre altesse... Mais vous allez sûrement me prendre pour une folle ou une menteuse."

La reine indiqua alors, avec une grande douceur.

"Gerda, je vous connais depuis longtemps. Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas folle. Et je prête foi à vos dires. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas et dîtes moi tout."

La gouvernante hésita un moment. Mais elle se laissa convaincre, autant parce qu'elle avait confiance en sa souveraine, que parce qu'elle ne se sentait plus de garder ses inquiétudes pour elle.

"Pour tout vous dire..." Commença la gouvernante, en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrète. "Je crois que le château est hanté."

La souveraine au chignon brun ne réagit pas sur le coup, tant elle fut étonnée. Cette affirmation était bien la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à entendre Gerda déclarée. Elle masqua un rire en se raclant la gorge avant de demander à sa suivante.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous peut bien vous faire croire une telle chose?"

Gerda expliqua.

"Et bien, pour commencer, j'ai entendu des bruits étranges dans les couloirs la semaine dernière..."

Idun ne fut pas tant surprise que cela. Elle avait oubliée cette incident, personne n'en ayant trouvée la cause, mais cela ne l'étonna pas qu'une autre personne l'ai entendu. Cela prouvait qu'elle et le roi n'avait pas rêvé.

"Et puis il y'a eu ce cri, tout à l'heure." Poursuivit Gerda.

La reine tenta de la calmer sur ce point, même si elle n'était pas elle-même rassurée. Mais c'était son rôle de calmer les craintes de ses sujets.

"Je suis sûr que ce n'était rien." Essaya Idun. "les gardes vont trouver de quoi il s'agit et nous n'en parlerons plus."

"Peut-être ma reine..." Continua Gerda. "Mais tout à l'heure... Vous ne me croirez sûrement pas mais, dans un couloir près de la chambre de la princesse Elsa, j'ai vu un petit garçon, du même âge que vos filles je dirais en plus."

Cette fois, la reine écarquilla les yeux. Un petit garçon? Ici? Au château? C'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucun autre enfant à part ses deux filles. Les portes étaient closes et les souverains avaient formellement interdit de laisser entrer de nouvelles personne.

"Un petit garçon?" demanda-t-elle, surprise. "Vous en êtes sûr?"

"Absolument." Confirma Gerda. "Et un bien étrange. Ses habits étaient des plus singuliers. Son haut arborait un dessin aussi impressionnant qu'un tableau. Il y'avait des loups et une aurore boréale magnifiquement représentés dessus. Et son pantalon avait trois petites chaînes sur son côté gauche. Et que dire de ses cheveux? Il avait une petite mèche au niveau du front des plus curieuse. Je n'ai jamais vu de coiffure semblable de toute ma vie."

La reine tenta de se détendre et dit à sa gouvernante, la croyant sur parole.

"C'est en effet très curieux. Mais je ne voit pas ce qu'il y'a d'inquiétant dans cette histoire. Vous ne lui avez pas parlé? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir amené?"

"C'est là qu'est le moment le plus inquiétant votre altesse." Poursuivis Gerda, la voix un peu tremblante. " Quand je l'ai vu, il avait le regard tourné derrière lui, j'ai donc put l'observé quelques secondes. Mais à l'instant où il s'est retourné et que son regard à croisé le miens... Il a disparus."

Idun écarquilla à nouveau les yeux, surprise et incrédule.

"C... Comment?" Bafouilla la reine.

"Comme je vous le dit." Affirma Gerda. "Il a littéralement disparus. Il n'a pas couru. Je ne l'ai pas perdu de vue. Il s'est évaporé. Envolé. Vaporisé. Un instant il était là, la seconde suivante, disparus."

La reine eut beaucoup de mal à la croire. Gerda devait délirée, c'était la seule explication. Mais en fait non. Idun était la mère d'une fille aux pouvoirs de glace. Elle avait rencontrée des trolls et vu leurs magie à l'oeuvre. Alors l'idée que leur château puisse être hantée n'était pas tant impossible que cela. Mais cela rendit la souveraine encore plus inquiète qu'auparavant. D'autant plus sachant que Gerda déclarait l'avoir vu pas loin de la chambre de sa fille.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vu, et vu la confiance qu'elle accordait à sa servante, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

"Écoutez Gerda..." Hésita la souveraine. "Ce n'était peut-être que votre imagination..." Elle l'espérait en tout cas. "Mais si jamais vous revoyez ce genre de chose... Venez tout de suite m'en parlez."

L'inquiétude de la servante ne diminua pas, mais elle fut soulagé d'avoir été écoutée et prise au sérieux.

La reine, en revanche, se sentait encore plus mal. Elle essaya de se calmer en se disant que ce n'était sans doute rien, que dans quelques jours elle oublierait tout ça. Elle l'espérait très fort.

Mais si cela se reproduisait... Elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait. Devrait-elle en parler à son mari? Elle craignait le pire. Elle avait peur pour ses filles adorées.

Gerda quitta la pièce, laissant sa souveraine seule avec ses inquiétudes quand à ces histoires de bruits, de cri et de petit garçon bizarrement vêtu. Est-ce que ce n'était rien en réalité? Ces bruits dans le couloir et ce soi-disant petit garçon? Y'avait-il vraiment un fantôme à Arendelle?

Ou était-ce bien pire que cela?

* * *

><p>Vraiment désolé pour le retard.<p>

Dîtes moi vite si c'est bien écris, mal écris, trop décrit... Je suis pas sûr.

En tout cas, un autre chapitre d'une longueur exceptionnelle, même pour moi.

Œuvres citées:

Zelda, Assassin's Creed, Uncharted, Star Trek, Metal Gear Solid, (encore) Star Trek, Star Wars, X-men, Seigneur des anneaux, Donjons et Dragons, The Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu, Basil Détective privé, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, (encore) Basil Détective privé, Half-Life.

Qu'en avez-vous pensez? Une review, un MP pour un écrivain nécéssiteux ? XD

A plus


End file.
